


Hit or Miss

by Gaarin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Side Ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaarin/pseuds/Gaarin
Summary: Seungjin AU where school baseball star, Seungmin, hits a ball out of field where it collides with Hyunjin; the boy who has a crush on him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Stray Kids AU. I have been out of writing for so long that I am worried that this won’t live up to my expectations of it (^_^;)

**Minho**

Hwang

Hyunjin

We have practice

I am at practice

**Minho**

???

No you’re not

Felix and I are waiting for you at the practice room

  
  


It was to say that Hyunjin was indeed at practice, but not at the right one. As soon as the last class of the day had ended he had ran down to the baseball fields to watch the teams practice. More importantly, he was there to watch one specific player practice.

Kim Seungmin, star of their school’s baseball team and owner of Hyunjin’s heart. It all started back when he was waiting to meet Felix to get some food after class when he noticed the baseball team practicing. He hadn’t meant to watch them, but Felix was taking a while to arrive since their teacher had asked for some assistance, so he decided to occupy his attention to them. They had been doing laps and practicing their swings when Hyunjin found himself moving closer to get a better view at one particular batter. The way Seungmin stanced himself and swung his arms to hit the incoming ball sent butterflies swirling in Hyunjin’s stomach. He looked good.

Ever since then Hyunjin would try and sneak a peek at him practicing every chance he got. And today, he was making himself late to dance practice in favor of fanboying. He stood just outside the fencing, arms folded atop of it and chin rested on them as he watched the way Seungmin warmed himself up before stepping onto the plate. It wasn’t that hot out yet but sweat was already starting to form at the hairline of Seungmin’s forehead. Even with his cap on it still glistened where the sun struck it.

The buzzing coming from Hyunjin’s pocket is what pulled him from his trance. He sighed as he swiped up to see it was Minho texting him.

“Ahh… I almost forgot,” Hyunjin hummed, shifting his weight so that his side was against the fence as he typed out a smart response to his hyung. 

A loud metal clank of a bat hitting a ball and a shout was the last thing Hyunjin heard before he felt a ball hit the side of his head, knocking him unconscious onto the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again~ I’m still very new to this site, so forgive me if any of my formatting is off (^_^;)

**Minho**

@meowho

Hyunjin stop being late to practice challenge: failed

**Jeongin**

@notyouroppa

lmao guys you’re not going to believe this

Seungmin had messed up his swing, sending the ball way out of the field and straight at Hyunjin’s head. There was no one close enough to the side of the fence that Hyunjin was standing at to catch it before it hit him so they all tried to yell a warning at him. It was only that Hyunjin had been too busy texting Minho to hear them in time to move away,

“Oh man!” Seungmin threw his bat to the ground and sprinted over to where Hyunjin was laying on the ground. If he wasn’t already unconscious, the sight of his crush running over to him and hopping the fence just to kneel down beside him would have been enough for him to pass out.

“H-hey. Are you alright?” Seungmin lightly slapped the older’s cheek to try and get him to respond. He started to panic when he saw some blood trickle down the side of Hyunjin’s head.

The rest of the team began to crowd around to see what had happened. “Is he dead?”

“What?! No! He’s not dead…  I hope. ”

No, he wasn’t dead. Only clearly knocked out into dreamland and Seungmin was trying his best to wake him up. He only stopped his efforts when he heard Hyunjin’s phone go off. He looked at it for a moment before deciding to pick it up and answer it.

“He-“

“HYUNJIN WE HAVE WORK TO DO! OUR PERFORMANCE IS NEXT WEEK AND WE ARE NOT READY SO GET YOUR BUTT TO THIS PRACTICE ROOM PRONTO!” It was Minho on the other line and he, whoever he was, was not happy about Hyunjin being late to whatever practice he’s supposed to be at.

Seungmin pulled the phone away from his ear a little bit at the sudden yelling. “Ah, no sorry. This isn’t Hyunjin.”

“What? Who is this? Where’s Hyunjin and why do you have his phone?”

“This is Kim Seungmin. Hyunjin kind of… had an accident.”

“What did that dramatic princess do now??”

“No, no! It wasn’t his fault! It was my mistake. See, I was practicing my swings when suddenly I hit the ball wrong and it flew over to where he was standing and hit him. And now… he’s kind of unconscious and bleeding.”

There was silence on the other line save for an incoherent conversation in the background.

“I’m going to take him to the nurse now. I’m hanging up,” Seungmin said and ended the call. He looked up to his teammates. “Please continue without me for a bit. I’ll be right back.”

“You sure you don’t want one of us to help you take him there?” One of them offered.

Seungmin shook his head, already gathering up the unconscious boy. “No, it’s okay. I’ll handle it. It was my fault anyways.” He gave a small bow to them before he was on his way to the nurse’s office.

“Ahh… what do I do?” Seungmin muttered to himself. “I feel really bad. It seems like he had somewhere important to be and I messed that up.”

“Seungmin!”

He stopped in his tracks and turned to see Jeongin running up to him, arm waving above his head.

“Seungmin-ah. I was walking from up there when I saw what happened. Is Hyunjin alright? I can help you with him.”

Seungmin gave him a shy look. “Yeah… I really missed the mark there. I feel bad. Are you friends with him?”

Jeongin nodded and shifted some of Hyunjin’s weight onto him. “Yeah. Minho said he didn’t show up to practice so I came to look for him.”

“How did you know where to find him?”

Jeongin hummed in response, “lucky guess?” He couldn’t just say,  _ oh you know. He’s always out pining for you when you’re practicing. _ Thankfully, he didn’t further question it.

The two reached the nurse’s office soon enough and Seungmin gave a small bow to Jeongin. “Thanks again for staying with him. I really need to get back to practice, but please let him know that I’m sorry and I owe him whenever he wakes up.”

Jeongin held up a hand of dismissal. “It’s alright. See ya later.” And with that, he was left alone with Hyunjin. “Oh, you’re not going to believe any of this when you wake up,” he laughed quietly to himself, taking a seat beside the bed.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Minho came running into where Hyunjin was laying with Felix right behind him. “So what exactly happened? I’m not sure if I heard that phone call correctly.”

“Look look look! I got it all on camera,” Jeongin said as he moved over to them with his phone, showing them a slideshow of what was Hyunjin being hit with a baseball and being carried by Seungmin until he finally caught up to him.

Wide-eyed, Felix moved a hand up to his mouth and gasped. “He looks like he got hit really hard. Is he going to be okay? Plus we still have to work on our dance…”

Minho frowned slightly. “Hopefully he will be. Hopefully he won’t play drama queen to skip out on anymore practice either.”

  
  
  


It wasn’t much longer when Hyunjin stirred awake with a small groan. His eyes fluttered open and took a look around him, confusion written on his face. “What happened…?” He asked and put his hand to his head, wincing sharply. “Ow, what the heck? My head is throbbing!”

“You don’t remember anything?” Felix asked from beside his bed. Minho and Jeongin had left him in charge of keeping watch while they went to get some food.

“Remember what…?” Hyunjin asked cautiously

Felix moved closer to him, phone in hand. “It’d be easier to show you. Jeongin shared these pictures with me because he felt like you wouldn’t believe it even if we told you.”

Hyunjin took the phone and swiped through the photos, eyes growing wider by the second. “WHAT???” He went back and forth through each one, not believing his eyes. “I missed all of this? The best day of my life?  _ Seungmin _ carried  _ me _ all the way here?!”

“Well not  _ all  _ the way. Jeongin helped him after a little bit.”

Hyunjin grabbed the front of his shirt and shook it, trying to air himself off. “Man it’s hot in here. Are you hot?”

“You should see your face right now. You look like a tomato,” Felix snickered at him

Hyunjin fell backwards onto the bed to lay flat again, already forgetting about his injury. “Ow dang it!” He winced and shut his eyes. “All a dream. This is all just a dream. There’s no way that I just so happened to be hit in the head with a ball that Seungmin hit and he carried me here…” He began to start muttering to himself in a manner that even Felix couldn’t quite understand anymore.

“Don’t forget that he also owes you some favor now because he felt so bad about it all,” Jeongin chimed in as he re-entered the room with Minho, bags of snacks in hand.

Hyunjin quickly sat back up again. “Do what now? A favor?” A smile crept onto his face, formulating a perfect favor to ask of Seungmin.

Minho blinked and held up the bag of snacks in his hand, “so are you hungry?”

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Hyunjin sat with his arms crossed in his desk, a small frown painted on his face. He wasn’t looking at anything in particular. His mind was far off into some unknown part of space.

Jisung pulled up a chair in front of the other’s desk so that he could sit facing him. He propped his chin onto one of his hands as he stared at Hyunjin in confusion. The other didn’t move a muscle. If he noticed him sitting there, he didn’t show any signs of it.

“What are you doing? You look like your soul left your body or something, I haven’t seen you blink once. Also, nice headband,” he said, referring the the bandage wrapped around his head.

Hyunjin lightly kicked Jisung’s leg in response, now bright back into reality. “You know it’s not a headband. And I can’t find my phone. I checked at the fields and it’s not there. It wasn’t in the nurse’s office either. I feel so empty without it.”

“Oooohhhh..?” Jisung leaned backwards slightly, giving him a sort of devious look. “You know, I might know where it is.”

Hyunjin blinked are him. “How would you know?”

“We were joking around how you hadn’t posted anything about your ‘near death experience’ so that must’ve meant that Seungmin killed you. But he said that wasn’t true and that he only had your phone.”

Hyunjin almost fell out of his seat at that. “He has my phone?! The same phone that has pictures of him on there from his practice? And possibly more things that I could die of embarrassment from if he saw? That phone?”

“Unless you have more than one phone, then yes. And seriously? What, do you have like some whole folder dedicated to him or something?”

“Don’t act like you don’t have the same for Minho, squirrel boy.”

“S-squirrel boy?” Jisung coughed out, feigning offense. “At least he’s  _ knows  _ about mine! But then again… Seungmin might know about yours now too.”

Hyunjin huffed out a dramatic sigh, sinking deeper into his seat. “I’m doomed… I might as well have gotten hit harder to really take me out if that’s the case.” It was true that Hyunjin did in fact have a collection of secret photos of Seungmin on his phone. Apart from dancing, he had a passion for photography and the star of the baseball team just so happened to be his favorite thing to capture. If Seungmin decided to go through all of those pictures he could either feel flattered or highly creeped out and Hyunjin’s money was on the latter.

He couldn’t focus in class at all. As if the throbbing pain in his head wasn’t bad enough, the anxiety of whether or not Seungmin went through his phone worked away at him. He bounced his leg anxiously, stopping only when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“You do realize class is over right?” It was Jisung again. The rest of the class had already started dispersing, but he hung back since Hyunjin hadn’t seemed to notice.

“Huh? Oh.”

“Man that ball really knocked you into another spectrum, didn’t it? Come on, let’s go eat. Minho’s waiting for us,” he said as he headed to the door.

Hyunjin packed his things and followed suit. He didn’t make it very far into the hallway before he heard his name being called.

“Hyunjin! Wait up!”

Hyunjin turned around to see who it was and nearly fell onto Jisung in shock. He probably would have if the other hadn’t grabbed him by the elbow to keep him upright. He hadn’t expected Seungmin to show up outside of his class.

“O-oh hey…” Hyunjin mustered out sheepishly.

Jisung quietly snickered to himself at how red Hyunjin’s ears were getting. “What’s up, Seungmin?”

Seungmin smiled at him. “Hey,” he said before turning to the taller boy in front of him. “Jeongin told me this was your class for this time so I came to say that I’m really sorry about yesterday. Especially since I couldn’t stay to make sure you were actually okay. How’s your head?”

“Ah,” Hyunjin breathed out and put his fingers on the bandage. “It still hurts.”

Seungmin looked down at that, pursing his lips into a thin line. He really did feel bad about the entire thing. It wasn’t like him to miss his mark with his swings. And the fact that he hurt someone in the process made him feel even worse about it.

Hyunjin’s heart felt like it was sinking into his chest at the sight of the younger’s shame. “B-but don’t worry! I’ll heal, so don’t feel so bad about it all.”

Seungmin lifted his head up and looked at him with those eyes that looked like they belonged to a puppy. “I can’t help but to feel at fault for everything. Which is why I owe you a favor. Whatever it is, I’ll do it. And with that I’ll feel at ease again. Oh yeah–“ he suddenly said and slung his backpack to one of his shoulders so he could reach to the front and unzip a pocket. He reached in and pulled out Hyunjin’s phone to hold it out for him.

“I didn’t realize I still had it until I got home so I couldn’t return it to you now.” The sight of his phone made Hyunjin’s eyes widen. He stared at it for a second before slowly accepting it.

“I put my number in there for you if you don’t mind. That way you can let me know if you thought of a favor for me,” Seungmin said and rubbed the back of his neck. “But that’s all I did with it, I promise. I didn’t snoop or anything,” he said, giving him a genuine smile.

At that moment Hyunjin forgot how to breathe. Seungmin hadn’t see all of those pictures of him after all. Better yet, he had gotten his crush’s number without even asking. Things were really starting to look up for him despite being knocked into unconsciousness and missing dance practice just yesterday.

Seungmin’s phone buzzing broke the silence to which Hyunjin was thankful for since he still couldn’t formulate a proper response with all of his shock. “Ah, I’ve got to go. I’ll be waiting for your favor, okay? Later, Jisung,” Seungmin waved to the two and with that he dismissed himself away from them and down the hallway.

Hyunjin stood there frozen and watched him leave until he was completely out of sight. It was only until Jisung whistled near his ear that he moved again. “Would you look at that? You didn’t even have to ask for his number or anything. So what are you going to–“

The older turned around and grabbed Jisung’s shoulders, startling him into silence. “Jisung! Do you know what just happened?”

Jisung leaned back in his grasp. “That you got your phone back? And Seungmin gave you his number? I was here, remember? Standing right behind you the entire time.” He could have sworn that the other’s eyes had turned into hearts when he looked up at him.

“ _ I  _ got  _ his  _ number and  _ he  _ owes  _ me _ a favor!” Hyunjin clasped his hands together, smiling ridiculously.

“...Yes. That’s what I just said. Now come on, I’m starving and Minho will beat the both of us if you’re late again– not like  _ I’d  _ mind that, but I think you on the other hand should avoid anymore impacts to the brain,” he said and prompted his friend to follow him down the hallway.

**Hyunjin**

@hyungenius

I met the prettiest genie and he gave me one wish 🥰🥰🥰 What should I wish for?

**Minho ** @meowho

A watch so you can stop being late to practice

**Woojin ** @godjin

A new brain since apparently yours stopped working

  
  


-

**Hyunjin**

@hyungenius

I’m going to wish for new friends

**Changbin ** **@spearbear**

You had friends?

**Hyunjin**

@hyungenius

I am hurt both physically and emotionally

-

**Jisung**

@hansome

I hope [redacted]’s genie shuts him up for two seconds

-

**Hyunjin**

@hyungenius

Only way I’ll be silenced is if he lets me **** *** ****

**Jeongin ** @notyouroppa

Suck his D&%@? Wow. That’s wild 👀

**Hyunjin ** @hyungenius

@notyouroppa hsdsds- NO

-

**Woojin**

@godjin

I suddenly don’t know a *yun*in

**Seungmin** @swingmin

Oh no, hyung did you get hit in the head too?

**Woojin ** @godjin

@swingmin Unfortunately not

  
  


They walked down a strip to a café that they frequented. Hyunjin, Felix, and Minho particularly liked it because of it being a location for performers and they got inspiration through watching them. Sometimes when they got a routine down, they would also come here to perform. But today they were only there for the food.

The duo walked into the café to meet Minho already at a table along with Felix and Chan, who were all talking about something that they couldn’t quite hear. “Ah, it’s about time that you two finally showed up. We ordered you some food already.”

“Ah yesss,’ Jisung licked his lips as he pulled up a chair beside Minho and helped himself to the spread. “Also it wasn’t  _ entirely _ Hyunjin’s fault that we were late this time. He got stopped by Seungmin as we were leaving,” he explained.

Hyunjin collapsed blissfully into an empty seat, showing the group his phone screen. “He even took a selfie on my phone to set his contact picture.” It looked as if he were about to cry merely at the sight of it.

“I take it that you haven’t really talked to him before, have you?” Chan asked him while already guessing at the answer. Hyunjin? Talk to Seungmin? The pretty boy on the baseball team that stole his heart? He had never really had the courage to strike up a casual conversation with him or even try to get close to him besides watching him in the fields. Meeting him in the hallway earlier was probably the first time he had ever really talked to him. He still wishes he could have consciously experienced being carried to the nurse’s office by him.

“Why don’t you mention your common passion for photography? He’s into that too, you know? Perfect way for you to get closer.”

Hyunjin stopped midchew and looked at the older Australian with disbelief. “Hyung, you know him?” He asked through a mouthful.

“He’s in the same English class as Felix and I. So we’ve talked before and also one of the English oral presentations we had was over something we like to do in our free time. Photography was what he chose and his work is good.”

Hyunjin slowly nodded at that, seeming to fade into a deep thought. It was Minho who interrupted him.

“Whatever it is you’re thinking of, don’t forget that we have dance practice tomorrow. Don’t go getting yourself knocked out again to be carried like a damsel in distress to the nurse’s office.”

Hyunjin gave him a nervous smile. “I won’t. I know I have to pick up the pace with the time frame we have left before we perform. I’ll be there on time.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Hyunjin hummed to himself as he lay on his bed, phone in his hand. It was sitting on his messages screen while the boy pondered over how to text his crush about anything. Chan has given him a gateway with the information on the other also being into photography, but no matter how many times he tried to think of something to bring it up, it all sounded awkward. With a heavy sigh he threw his phone down beside him and pressed his face into his pillow.

“Come on Hyunjin,” he told himself, voice muffled from the pillow. “At this point a simple  _ hello _ would suffice.” That’s what he said but the thought of Seungmin not wanting to casually talk swirled in his mind. He was making things too complicated.

He thought about giving it a break for the night and trying tomorrow until his phone pinging broke him off from that train of thought. “Aish, what does he want?” He murmured into his pillow, already guessing that it was Jeongin wanting to bother him some more. Without really lifting up his head, he stretched his hand over to pick up his phone and bring it to his face.

  
  


**Seungmin**

( Are you still awake? )

  
  


Hyunjin jolted up, sending his phone to the floor in the process. He stared down at it from where it lay on his carpet, the message left opened. This had to be a trick, he thought. Maybe someone swapped his contacts around and it was really Jeongin or someone. But no one had touched his phone since Seungmin returned it. Which meant…

Hyunjin leaned over and retrieved his phone from the carpet. His thumb hovered over the screen for a moment before he could type out the best response he could think of without sounding too hasty to answer.

( I’m still up )

  
  


His mouth formed a thin line as he pondered whether or not that sounded like he was too disinterested. It disappeared once another message popped up.

  
  


**Seungmin**

( It’s late, I thought that maybe you had fallen asleep already )

( Or is your head bothering you too much for you to sleep? 😭 )

( Did you take some medicine for it? )

  
  


Hyunjin felt his heart skip a beat as he read the messages. It sounded like he was really concerned for him. As much as he would love for those words to be interpreted into a different meaning, he knew that the other was just doing all of this because he felt so guilty. It was probably eating him alive. He sighed softly as he sent another response.

  
  


( I’m usually up this late anyways, don’t worry )

( I did take some medicine so it won’t be too bad falling asleep again tonight )

  
  


He hesitated before he sent another, hoping the other would engage into a longer conversation

  
  


( What about you? Why are you still up? )

  
  
  


**Seungmin**

( Ah, I was just finishing up some last minute studying for my English test tomorrow. But I was worried about how you were feeling so I wanted to ask before anything else. )

  
  


Hyunjin was dry sobbing into Kkami at this point. “I’m so soft, Kkami. He actually wants to know if I’m feeling better before he did anything else.” The small dog just looked up at him unknowingly to which he was actually glad for. Had he actually been able to understand him, they might have found their owner to be a bit on the overdramatic side or perhaps even try to wiggle out from his hold. It was easy to find the boy to be a bit hard to deal with at times.

“Wait, he mentioned English class…” Hyunjin suddenly said. He picked up Kkami and held him at eye level. “That gives me an opportunity. Should I try? Do you think I’ll get anything out of it?”

Kkami didn’t do much of anything else besides lick his owner’s nose in response. “I’ll take that as a yes I should. Thanks, Kkami for that push.”

He placed the dog beside him on the bed in favor of picking up his phone again.

  
  


( That’s thoughtful of you ☺️ I hope you do well on your test tomorrow! )

( Speaking of English class… Chan hyung mentioned that you also like photography )

  
  


**Seungmin**

( Oh did he? 😅 )

  
  


There was a short pause from the ( . . . ) bubble and it made Hyunjin wonder if it was a bad idea to have brought the topic up.

  
  


**Seungmin**

( I like to take pictures of things that I find inspiring or of something that I find to be beautiful. But I haven’t really shared them with other people because I guess I’m afraid they won’t see it from my perspective? )

-

**Hyunjin**

@hyungenius

✈︎soft hours

-

**Felix**

@fabulix

What is [redacted] on about now? All hours are soft hours

**Changbin**

@spearbear

Soft hours who? I know only dark hours

**Felix**

@fabulix

@spearbear Whatever you say, SpearBear

**Changbin**

@spearbear

@fabulix Stop changing it back to that 😡

**Felix**

@fabulix

@spearbear I never changed it a second time 🤡

-

Hyunjin was back to sobbing into his pillow, kicking his feet up and down on the bed. “He’s so cute, I can’t take it. I’m going to melt.”

  
  


( That’s really poetic, in a way. But I’m the same in a sense. I like to take pictures of the same kinds of things. )

  
  


**Seungmin**

( Oh really? Maybe we could swap pictures sometime then. I’d like to see what you’re into. If you wouldn’t mind, that is. )

-

**Hyunjin**

@hyungenius

All you have to do is look in a mirror to find that 🥰

**Jisung**

@hansome

I look in the mirror everyday? What am I supposed to find?

**Woojin**

@godjin

I’m tired of your cryptic tweets, go to sleep

-

Hyunjin laughed suddenly, lightly slapping his cheeks. “Ah seriously…” He found the entire situation to be ironic. What he’s into is him but of course he wouldn’t know that and Hyunjin definitely couldn’t bring himself to tell him straight up.

Along with that, Hyunjin would have to make sure to hide his folder of his discretely taken photos of the other if they were to share each other’s photos. He can’t just have an accidental outing as dumb as that. 

  
  


( Of course! I’ll find some of my pictures that I think you might like )

  
  


**Seungmin**

( I’ll do the same. In the meantime, I’m going to sleep. Please try to get some rest tonight )

( Good night )

  
  


( I will! Sleep well )

  
  


“Sweet dreams, Seungmin…” Hyunjin said in a hushed whisper with a soft smile on his face. He set his phone on the night stand beside him and pulled Kkami up to his chest in a hug. He felt warm inside just with that small conversation he had. And it was more than enough to make him forget about the throbbing in his head so he could sleep soundly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the formatting looks a bit weird, but please bear with it (^_^;)

Hyunjin woke up with a groan as the sound of his alarm broke the silence of early morning. He slapped his hand around on his nightstand until he finally managed to shut the noise off. He let out a loud yawn as he stretched his limbs out, willing his body to move and get up. He scratched his head absentmindedly, stopping his hand at the bandage that was wrapped out it. He slowly pulled it off and tossed it in the trash as he no longer needed the compression of it to soothe the now vanished pain. Above all else, he was feeling refreshed this morning.

He met up with Minho right before they entered the school. “Ah, Minho hyung. Good morning,” he said with a smile.

Minho gave him a once over, finding his demeanor to be a bit off from usual. “You seem like you’re in a good mood. Oh and you took your bandage off finally.”

The younger gave him a nod. “I slept really well last night. My head is fully healed now.”

“Good, I’m glad. Now,” Minho said while slinging an arm around his friend’s shoulders, “don’t go getting hurt again. We need you for our performance.”

Hyunjin laughed nervously. “I promise to be more careful from now on. You know I care a lot about our team too.”

“Yeah I know,” Minho patted Hyunjin’s back before pulling off from him. “I’m going to go meet Jisung before class. I’ll see you at practice.”

Hyunjin waved goodbye to him before making his way to his first class of the day.

  
  


It all went by relatively quickly. One class ended up being cancelled so Hyunjin had ample time before dance practice to go through his phone and find the best photos he’s taken to share with Seungmin. Dance bag slung over his shoulder, Hyunjin walked down the hallway towards the practice room with his nose in his phone. He had been too busy fawning over his Seungmin photo folder to notice said boy approach him.

“Hyunjin hyung.”

Startled, Hyunjin dropped his phone screen up between the two of them, displaying a zoomed out photo of the baseball player.

“Oh sorry, let me get th-“

“No!” Hyunjin panicked, quickly stooping down to pick his phone up before the other could finish their sentence. He really hoped that he didn’t see it long enough to tell what it was a picture of. He quickly closed out of his photos and shoved his phone into his pocket. “S-sorry, I didn’t see you standing there,” he said, his heart rate quickening in his chest. He swore that the other would be able to hear it with how close they were standing. “I was trying to find some of my pictures that I think you’d might like and I wasn’t paying any attention. What’s up?” He was definitely nervous and he was praying that he wasn’t being too obvious.

Thankfully, Seungmin didn’t give out any signs of picking that fact up. He only extended one of the drinks he had in his hand out to the older. “Uhm, the barista gave me the wrong drink at first but she let me keep it so it wouldn’t go to waste. And Chan told me you liked this kind, so here I am.”

Hyunjin studied the drink, blinking in astonishment. Here his crush was, offering him a free drink. He was trying to figure out what he had done to appease the gods for this. And the smile that he was given was enough to make him faint on the spot. He reached out and accepted the drink, fingers brushing against the other’s. He tried his absolute best to contain the heat rising in his cheeks. “Ah, t-thank you. You didn’t have to,” he said and gave him a small bow in gratitude.

Seungmin waved a hand in front of him. “It’s no problem. I still got mine,” he smiled, holding up his own drink.

There it was again. The butterflies that frequented Hyunjin’s stomach when he was around the other. He held tighter onto his cup for more security, hoping the darn things would settle down in there.

Seungmin’s eyes moved down to the bag that Hyunjin carried. “What’s in that?”

Hyunjin’s eyes followed what he was talking about. “Oh, I was about to go meet Minho and Felix for dance practice,” he explained. “Our performance is coming up.”

Seungmin hummed to himself as he nodded in understanding. “Is that so... Well, don’t let me make you late. Last time you didn’t show up Minho sounded upset. I’ll see you later!” He waved to him before he returned to the same direction down the hallway that he had come from.

  
  


**Hyunjin**

@hyungenius

A pretty fairy gifted me with a drink

**Jisung**

@hansome

Where do you keep finding all of these magical beings?

  
  


Hyunjin made his way into the practice room. Felix and Minho were already there along with Changbin being present. “Changbin?”

The said boy was sitting against the wall, laptop in his lap and headphones on his ears. He apparently couldn’t hear since he didn’t respond. Either that or he just didn’t care.

“He’s here to work on some new tracks,” Felix answered in place of Changbin. “Jisung and Chan are caught up with something and he didn’t want to be alone so he’s here,” he smiled.

Changbin felt like the Aussie boy had just said something embarrassing about him so he lifted one side of his headphones up so he could hear. “Yah… what are you over there saying about me?”

Felix laughed slightly and walked over to him. “‘I said nothing. Now focus and get back to work,” he said, pushing Changbin’s headphones back over his ear.

Minho took Hyunjin’s cup from him to let him get changed into his practice clothes. “You managed to get a drink and still not be late. I’m impressed.”

Hyunjin balled himself close to his dance bag as he got his clothes out of it, trying his best to hide the redness forming on his skin. “Oh, actually Seungmin got that for me. He said it was an extra and found out that I liked it so he kept it for me.”

Minho blinked at him in surprise. “Really?” He asked them narrowed his eyes in questioning. “Wait, are you still making him feel bad about the incident?”

“What?” Hyunjin paused in the middle of changing his shirt to look over at him. “No! I’m not doing any of that. It was really just an extra and he didn’t want to waste it.”

Minho hummed a response and set the cup down by the wall so it wouldn’t get knocked over during practice. He knew how dramatic his friend could be and he worried that someone that didn’t know him as much; such as Seungmin, could find such situations with him to be worrisome. He may not know Seungmin all that well either, but he definitely seemed like the type to dwell on wrongdoings if the other person didn’t seem to be fully over it.

“Come on,” Hyunjin said as he hooked his phone up to the speaker to play their routine music. “Let’s get started already. If all goes well, we can really have the dance down by the end of this.”

  
  


They practiced for two hours, but it was over with before any of them realized it. The trio had definitely gotten their moves down but needed just a little more work on their synchronization for it to be perfect. But that was okay since they still had more time to get that sorted out. 

Felix sat beside Changbin with his headphones on, listening to his latest track in progress while Hyunjin and Minho packed up their stuff. “Look at how into the music Felix is,” Minho whispered to Hyunjin, grinning over at the pair sitting beside each other.

“You mean, look at how into  _ Changbin _ Felix is,” Hyunjin corrected, a hand by his mouth to keep from being overheard.

Minho laughed at that. “Changbin may help work on music for our group, but I feel like he’s here mainly for Felix.”

“Hm… is that why Jisung is here too?” Hyunjin breathed out a small laugh, not quite loud enough for the couple sitting at the wall to hear. “Opposites definitely attract in their case, that’s for sure.”

It was kind of strange at first, but when Hyunjin really thought about it, their relationship made sense. Changbin always wore dark clothes and outwardly he seemed cold and disinterested with everything. Felix on the other hand, he was a friendly ball of sunshine that suited all sorts of colors. He radiates positive energy wherever he went and maybe that was the reason why Changbin melted when he was around him. Hyunjin called it the Felix Effect.

Being friends with Jisung, Changbin was usually nearby when everyone started getting acquainted. Jisung fell for Minho when he saw him dancing one day and wanted to get closer. Since both groups liked to perform, they decided to do some collaboration work. Jisung’s group making some tracks for Minho’s to dance to was actually Chan’s idea, however, but it worked well into the favor of both Jisung and Changbin.

Changbin had found himself fascinated with the Aussie sporting a constellation of freckles on his face, but it was hard to approach him since said Aussie found him to be kind of scary. It was with the help of Chan that the two were able to become close and melt into what they have now.

Sometimes Hyunjin wished that Chan would work his wingman magic with him, but he couldn’t ever bring himself to seek his help. A part of him wanted to do it himself, but another part of him was too shy to do anything.

He brushed a hand through his hair. It was damp with sweat from all of the dancing. “Gosh it’s hot… let’s go get some ice cream or something.” He looked towards Felix and Changbin again. “You two joining us?”

“Huh? Oh uh, no thanks. We’ll catch up with you guys later,” Felix said, readjusting the headphones on his head.

“Suit yourselves. Come on, Minho.”

The duo grabbed their bags and exited the studio, heading to their favorite ice cream shop.

  
  


“So have you figured out what wish you’re going to ask of your genie?” Minho asked teasingly.

Hyunjin absentmindedly kicked a pebble out of his path. He shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know. I just want to win him over somehow.”

Minho hummed in response, looking up to the sky. “Just ask him to watch us perform. That way you’ll even try harder during it.”

Hyunjin stopped in his tracks, causing Minho to pass him and have to look back in confusion.

“That’s not a bad idea, actually…”

“Well yeah, I’m the one that came up with it.”

“Do you think he’ll do it? Like, come watch us perform?” There was something about Hyunjin’s expression that just seemed very serious. It was as if he was worried that his crush wouldn’t want to.

Minho rubbed the back of his head nervously at his sudden change in mood, “I mean… if he said he owes you a favor then he has to. Besides, it’s not like you’re making him do anything weird. It’s just our group dancing in front of the shops and usually a lot of people are there so he won’t be alone per se.”

Hyunjin made a fist in front of him, a look of determination on his face as he stared at absolutely nothing. “You’re right. It’s fine. It’s not weird. It would just be him coming to support us.” And with that he continued walking and pulled out his phone to text Seungmin before his determination faded away.

  
  
  


( Seungmin! )

**Seungmin**

( Hyunjin! )

  
  


( I’ve thought of a favor )

**Seungmin**

( That’s great! )

(What is it? )

  
  


( Remember how I said my dance team and I are going to perform soon? )

( I’d like for you to come support us )

( If that’s fine with you )

  
  


**Seungmin**

( That’s it? )

( Sounds simple enough )

( Just let me know the time and place and I’ll be there 😇 )

  
  


_ That’s it?  _ It was like Seungmin had been expecting more from him. He wasn’t sure what exactly he had been expecting, but that didn’t really matter to the love struck fool who was smiling at his phone. All that mattered was that Seungmin would be in the crowd watching him. And that would be his chance to try and win him over. If that’s what he was into, anyhow.

“Weren’t you the one that wanted to come here?” Minho suddenly asked then added, “you haven’t even taken a bite out of your ice cream yet. It’s going to melt.”

Hyunjin put his phone down in place of his bowl of ice cream. “Yeah, yeah, I’m done now so I can focus on this,” he murmured, shoving a spoonful into his mouth. “By the way, Minho hyung. What was it about Jisung that got you into him?”

Minho hummed while scooping up some more ice cream onto his fork. “What, are you looking for advice?”

Hyunjin shrugged. “It might help me if I really knew.”

“Maybe it was just everything about me that made you go wild~” Jisung said suddenly from behind Minho, wrapping his arms around the older’s neck.

Minho jolted in his seat from surprise, coughing on his ice cream. “J-“

“Oh, do you need CPR? I know mouth to mouth.”

Minho only smacked him lightly and coughed a little bit more before he could speak again. “Gosh… are you trying to kill me? How’d you even know we were here?

Jisung pulled up a chair beside him, grinning cheekily, “I always know where you are if I listen to the sound of your heart beating for me~”

Hyunjin leaned over his chair, pretending to gag. “Oh no, that’s so cheesy.”

“Should I call your lover boy over to give you CPR too?” Jisung asked Hyunjin, fishing for an embarrassed reaction.

Hyunjin covered his face at the sound of that. “No, no! He’s not even my lover boy, leave me alone. Besides, I doubt you even have his number.”

“What do you mean? It’s right here,” Jisung said plainly, holding up Hyunjin’s phone, screen on Seungmin’s contact.

Hyunjin’s eyes grew big as he looked at his phone and down to the table where it had been lying. His cry of protest earned his some stern looks with some shushing. He froze and bowed slightly to them in apology before reaching for his phone. It was only when Minho also tried to save it from its owner that someone’s finger slipped on the screen.

The trio froze when the phone started dialing Seungmin’s number. Hyunjin was the first to move, snatching it out of Minho’s hand and hanging up. He sat back in his seat with a sigh. “Now I see just why you two are so perfect for each other…”

The two looked at each other and then back to their annoyed friend. “It’s always when the three of us are together that something goes wrong,” Minho said and added, “frankly, I blame Jisung.”

Jisung looked hurt and was about to protest when Hyunjin’s phone interrupted.

The screen was lit up with an incoming call from Seungmin, causing Hyunjin to tense up in surprise. “W-why is he calling me?”

“Probably because you butt dialed him,” Jisung said, now going for the ice cream that Minho had forgotten about.

“That was because of you two!” Hyunjin argued, trying to keep his voice down so he wouldn’t disrupt anymore people in the shop.

“If you don’t answer it, I will,” Minho smirked

Hyunjin presses his mouth into a thin line before reaching a shaky hand to grab his phone and hold it to his ear.

“H-hello..?” He failed at keeping his voice even and he mentally kicked himself for it.

“Oh, Hyunjin hyung. I missed your call, sorry about that.”

Hyunjin’s heart skipped a beat at the sound of his name over the receiver. He wished he could replay it over and over again. Then he remembered he was on the phone when the other side said “hello?”

“A-a-ah right! Sorry, my finger slipped, I meant to call Chan hyung.” Well, at least it wasn’t a total lie. He was about to say his goodbyes when Seungmin spoke up.

“Chan hyung? He’s right here, hold on a second.”

Hyunjin froze with a dumbfounded look on his face as he heard the two in the background say something before Chan got on the line.

“What’s up?”

“Oh hi, hyung,” Hyunjin squeaked out, causing Jisung and Minho who had been listening in to laugh to themselves. It was just his luck for this kind of thing to happen. “I uh… just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out tomorrow night? You know, practice English?” He immediately facepalmed himself. Really, that’s the best he could come up with? He doesn’t even take English this semester.

Chan had to have known something was up with the way he paused. “Don’t you have practice tomorrow night?”

Hyunjin laughed nervously, sweat starting to form on his forehead. This was an absolute train wreck, even with the way his crush wasn’t the one on the phone anymore. “Oh you’re right! You know what, Jisung is actually here right now so he can give me a quick lesson. Okay bye! Tell Seungmin I said bye too!” He was quick to hang up the phone and bury his face in his hands, groaning loudly. To say that he was mildly embarrassed would be an understatement and his two friends laughing at him was not helping the situation.

“ _ Since when did you have an interest in getting English lessons?” _ Jisung teased in sudden English, causing Hyunjin to grow even more red in embarrassment.

“Shut up… that’s the only thing that I could think of on the spot,” Hyunjin groaned. “How was I supposed to know that Chan would be with him? I didn’t even mean to call Seungmin in the first place.”

“Chan’s friends with everyone,” Jisung reminded.

“You should just ask Chan to help you out,” Minho suggested. “You’ve seen what he’s accomplished so far. Heck, he even got Changbin and Felix together and Felix used to be so scared of Changbin.”

“That whole  _ dark rapper  _ thing is just a front,” Jisung murmured. “Changbin is soft.”

“And Seungmin is hot and I’m not”

Minho raised a brow at that. “What are you talking about? You’re hot too. Just wait until our performance. That will be your chance.” He gathered his things and Jisung’s hand before adding, “we're heading out now. See you tomorrow at practice so don’t go off trying to get into some English study session.”

Hyunjin huffed, crossing his arms in front of him. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. Go have fun with your boyfriend.”

They waved goodbye to each other before Hyunjin was left alone with his thoughts and his empty bowl of ice cream sitting before him.

  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Aussie Hyung**

( Hyunjin! )

( You’re done with your practice and stuff for today, right? )

( Yeah, I’m all done)

( Why? )

**Aussie Hyung**

( Woojin and I are going to open mic somewhere. You should come join us 😎 )

( You don’t have to sing or anything. Just come support Woojin and hang with us )

( Oh Woojin’s going on stage? )

( Send me the location and I’ll be there )

**Aussie Hyung**

[ address attached ]

  
  


It had been awhile since he heard Woojin perform. He was big into playing the guitar and singing and Hyunjin had always been a fan. There was just something about the way his voice sounded that got people’s attention.

Hyunjin gave himself a once over in the mirror before picking up his beloved dog and kissing them on the head. “Be good, Kkami. I’ll be back later,” he told the small animal before placing him on the ground and heading out the door.

He followed the directions to the location pretty easily, having been familiar with where it was. It was a pretty spacious bar in a highly frequented area, making it be able to have a lot of potential customers. The inside was dimly lit with neon signs and hanging lights above each table. It gave off more of a calm atmosphere than anything else; perfect for casual drinking and open mic performances.

It didn’t take long for Hyunjin to spot out his hyungs sitting together at a small table a little bit away from the stage and off to the side. They already had a few bottles and some glasses so he figured they must have been here for awhile.

“Hey hyungs,” he waved to them with a smile. He took and empty seat at the table across from Woojin. “What did I miss?”

“Hyunjin you made it!” Chan flashed a bright smile in his direction as they clasped their hands together. “You haven’t missed much. We just had a few drinks, which you can help yourself to,” he said, motioning to the bottles on the table.

“They’ll be starting the open mic soon,” Woojin said and added, “I’m third on the list.”

Hyunjin nodded his head as he poured himself a small drink. “I’m really excited to hear you play again. I feel like it’s been forever since I’ve last heard anything.”

“Well don’t worry, you’re in for a great night,” Woojin smiled and lifted his glass to clank it against his two friends’ glasses.

  
  


**Hyunjin**

@hyungenius

We’re here to support 🔥

[ image attached ]

The open mic started after about ten minutes had passed. The host got everyone’s attention as she began welcoming everyone and calling out the first performer. She would always come back after the song was over and give some positive commentary as the next person transitioned in.

Once the second person was at the end of their song Chan looked at Woojin with anticipation. “Are you ready?”

Woojin gave him a nod and stood up. “Wish me luck.”

“You won’t need any luck. You’re Kim Woojin,” Chan said with a knowing smile.

“Break an ankle, Woojin!” Hyunjin cheered for him as his friend started backing away from the table to head towards the stage.

“It’s  _ break a leg _ , but thanks.”

The hostess welcomed Woojin up to the stage and offered him to sit on the stool behind the microphone. He sat and looked down at his guitar, a thumb lightly swiping against the cords to get a feel for it. He looked towards his table with his friends sat and gave them a nod before closing his eyes and strumming out the acoustic melody to Perfect by Ed Sheeran.

The chatter in the bar died down and was replaced by the sweet and passionate voice that belonged to Woojin. Maybe it was the way the English words sounded so natural coming from him or maybe it was the way he controlled the cords strung on the guitar, but Woojin caught everyone’s attention.

“ When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath

But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight ”

Woojin shot a small glance over to his table where he gave a soft smile and closed his eyes again, letting himself feel the music coming from his guitar.

Hyunjin had been too busy being in awe to notice his friend beside him look at Woojin in the softest way possible. He had an arm propped up on the table and head resting on his hand with the most infatuated expression ever. He would have to be dumb to not feel that this song was meant for him.

The song faded out slowly and Woojin sat looking out into the crowd, soaking in all of their cheers for him. Even though it had been a little while since he last played publicly like this, he sure didn’t lose any of his skill. He stood up to give a bow to the audience before stepping off of the stage and moving back to his table where his friends were still clapping for him.

“That was amazing!” Hyunjin exclaimed, clapping his friend on the back as he rejoined them. “I think you got better than the last time I’ve heard you.”

“Honestly Woojin,” Chan said, leaning towards him just a tad. “That was absolutely beautiful.”

Woojin scratched his head shyly. He was glad to hear that Chan felt that way about his singing. “Thank you. Now, should we have another drink?”

Hyunjin filled up three glasses for all of them and held his up in a toast. “This one is to Woojin for serenading the entire bar.”

They clanked their glasses together before bottoming up their drinks, finishing them in one go.

**Hyunjin**

@hyungenius

Best performance of the night 🔥

[ image attached ]

**Woojin ** @godjin

The night’s not over yet 😶

**Hyunjin** @hyungenius

@godjin I think the night is already won by you

**Chan** @cbang

😁

  
  


The trio ordered another round of drinks for their table, talking about anything and everything from what songs Chan has been working on to Hyunjin’s near upcoming dance performance. It would be false to say that they weren’t sober at this point, but they weren’t yet hammered either.

“Chan hyung, you should get on stage and do a number.”

“Me? No, I think everyone would much rather hear someone else. I don’t think rapping is suited for this environment.”

Hyunjin leaned back at that, humming in thought. “Yeah, maybe…”

“I’ve heard you sing before though,” it was Woojin that chimed in this time. “You have a nice voice, you should try it out.”

Chan looked away from his gaze at that. He could feel his cheeks were red but didn’t know if it was from all of the drinks they’ve had or from Woojin’s sudden praise. Regardless, he was glad that the place was dim so no one could tell. “Maybe I will go up there one day and sing,” he laughed suddenly to brush it off and moved to change the subject.

They continued talking in their own little world, drowning out the sounds around them. Hyunjin had been going on about some nonsense when something caught his attention, putting his rambling to a halt.

“Huh..?”

It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. Whoever was on the stage was singing like an angel and Hyunjin needed to see who in the world it was.

“HUH?”

**Hyunjin**

@hyungenius

Wow this drink is amazing 😍 It’s making me see things

**Minho** @meowho

@cbang what’s wrong with him?

**Chan** @cbang

@meowho 🥳

  
  


**Minho**

@meowho

I’m not even sure why I worry when I already have one idiot to worry about 

  
  


**Jisung**

@hansome

I don’t know, it’s just like I’m constantly being attacked these days

  
  


“ haruga jinagal surok

neol hyanghan naye mameun

deo gipeojigo isseo ”

Seungmin was on stage, holding the microphone as he sung softly into it as if he were afraid to break it. It seemed like he was a little nervous to start off with but soon loosened up after the first few lines to sing more energetically. There was an innocent smile painted on his face that matched the stars in his eyes perfectly.

Hyunjin sat completely frozen in his seat, mouth agape. It was like he had forgotten how to take control of his muscles. His friends watched him curiously. Chan reached across the table with a napkin to touch it to the corner of the brunette’s mouth.

“I think you might be drooling a little bit there, mate.”

Hyunjin clenched his mouth closed. He still couldn’t pull his eyes away from the stage where Seungmin continued to sing freely and sweetly. “Holy crap…”

To Hyunjin, Seungmin looked like an angel with the way the spotlight was hitting him. It was like a halo encircling his entire figure. However you wanted to put it, he looked dang good. Hyunjin fiddled around with his phone in his lap. A picture would last a lot longer than the song would, but he didn’t want to get caught sneaking a picture so he settled for discreetly recording audio. The chances of catching him singing again would be pretty slim but he wouldn’t ever want to forget the way it sounded.

“ It’s beautiful

It’s beautiful

mallo da hal su eopseo

i areumdaun neukkim ”

“You’re beautiful…” Hyunjin whispered to himself, not intending for even his friends to hear. Least to say, the drinks have definitely got to him at this point.

Seungmin closed out his song and smiled and waved to the audience. Darn his smile. It was so cute with the way he resembled a puppy when he smiled like that.

Hyunjin quickly hit the end recording button on his phone before shutting the screen off. He nearly dropped it in the process of putting it in his pocket with Chan suddenly yelling for Seungmin while waving his arm in the air to call him over to them. 

The brunette felt heat rise into his cheeks when he saw that Seungmin noticed his loud friend “W-Wait Chan…” But it was already too late so he did what he thought was the smartest choice and down another shot. It wasn’t like he wasn’t already feeling the effects of many drinks or anything.

“Hi hyungs,” Seungmin greeted as he made his way to their table. “Oh Hyunjin, you’re here. Hi.”

The smile that he received made his heart do flips inside of his chest. He smiled back with his eyes doing the same. “Hi…”

Seungmin looked at Woojin and put a hand on his shoulder. “Sorry I just now got here. Practice ran a little later than I thought. Did you already go?”

Woojin nodded, “yeah, but don’t worry. It wasn’t anything special. You did great up there though.”

“I didn’t know you could sing like that”

Seungmin tilted his head. “Sing like what?”

“So…” Hyunjin’s eyes trailed off across the room in thought. “So prettily. It was really nice, I liked it.” Oh he was so clever. The sober side of Hyunjin would want to stop there but it was a shame that that side was gone away. “You should sing more often. It’s soothing.”

Seungmin blinked at the sudden; or maybe not so sudden, compliment. “Thank you, I will do it again sometime.”

“Here,” Chan pat the empty seat at the table. “Come sit with us and have a drink. We got plenty to share.”

He happily took the spot between Hyunjin and Chan as the latter poured him a drink. “Thank you, I don’t think I’ll drink very much so you guys don’t have to worry about saving a lot for me.”

“We’ll keep that in mind. So how did practice go? You said it ran late.”

Seungmin took a small sip of his drink, nodding until he swallowed so he could talk again. “It was fine, it was just the meeting at the end took a little bit longer than usual. We have games coming up so we need to be fully prepared, you know?”

Chan nodded in agreement. “I think it’s really cool that you’re so good at baseball. You have to be in good condition for that.”

“You’re one to talk, you won a lot of swimming competitions and that probably uses up more energy than I do at once.”

Hyunjin began tuning out the rest of their conversation as he propped his head up on his hand and stared off into space which just so happened to be in Seungmin’s direction. He wondered about him. He didn't understand how someone could be so perfect. He was so good looking, caring, and sung so well. Being the star baseball player that he was, he was more than likely also really fit and healthy. He smacked himself when he started trying to put images into his mind.

Seungmin jumped slightly at the sound of Hyunjin smacking his cheek and gave him a concerned look. “Are you okay?”

Hyunjin tuned back in finally and sat up straight, clearing his throat. “Uhm, yep. Sorry, there was just a mosquito or something that landed on me. It’s alright. I got it.” He smiled, hoping that was believable enough.

“Hm… I didn’t see anything.”

Hyunjin gave a slight nudge to Woojin’s shin, hinting to be quiet. “I felt it. It’s gone now.”

Woojin rubbed his shin softly before turning his head towards the stage where the hostess gathered everyone’s attention so she could announce the winners of tonight’s open mic. There were three places and both Woojin and Seungmin won 1st and 2nd, respectively.

“Oh? There were prizes?” Seungmin asked in surprise. “I just did it because I saw they were still letting people sign up and I thought it’d be fun to do.”

The two of them went up to the stage to collect their prizes and took a picture to commemorate them winning.

“Congrats on winning 1st and 2nd, you guys,” Chan clapped enthusiastically. “I told you that you were both amazing.”

Seungmin smiled brightly at his praise. “Thanks, hyung.”

Woojin gathered his guitar and stood to the side of Chan. “We’re going to head out now. We’ll see you guys later.” They waved goodbye to each other and left Seungmin and Hyunjin alone together.

Hyunjin started at the other silently for awhile before Seungmin spoke up.

“What is it?”

“It’s not fair.”

“What’s not fair?”

“They got a picture with you before I did.”

Seungmin opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out until, “did you want one?” He laughed at his own question. “You could have asked. Here,” he offered out his hand. “Let me see your phone.”

“My phone?”

“You said you wanted a picture.”

Hyunjin slowly reached into his pocket and turned his phone on. Thank god he didn’t have a lock on it because he honestly wouldn’t even figure out how to do it at this point. He placed it softly into the other’s hand.

Seungmin moved his chair closer to Hyunjin’s and held the camera out so they would both be in the frame. “1… 2… 3.”

Once the picture was taken, he handed the phone back to its owner. “Look good?”

“Yes you do…” Hyunjin murmured, zooming in slightly onto the other boy and then tapping out to see the whole picture again. He crossed his arms on the table and rested his chin on top of them as he studied the photo. “I wish I could look that good.”

Seungmin looked at all of the empty bottles on the table and then to his drunken friend. “You’ve had a lot to drink. Are you going to be able to go home okay?”

“Home?” Hyunjin looked up at him suddenly. “I have one of those.”

A nervous look appeared on his face. “Yes… you want to tell me where it is so I can get you home?”

With a deep breath, Hyunjin pushed himself upright with the help of putting his arms out to the table in front of him. He stayed like that for a second before he twisted and hopped off the chair to stand, only to lose his balance the second his feet touched the ground.

“Oh gosh, hold on, hyung.” Seungmin reached out to grab him just in time. He held him gently by the waist to hold him up. “Are you okay?”

Hyunjin could only look into his honey eyes being as close as he was to them. “Wow… I think… Is that Pegasus?” He tilted his head in wonder.

“Pegasus?”

“Maybe it’s Orion. I don’t know. You have a lot of stars in your eyes so it’s hard to tell.”

Seungmin looked away from him in embarrassment. This was definitely not a sober Hyunjin talking to him. “Come on… let’s get you home,” he said as he ushered Hyunjin out of the bar. It was a bit difficult to do so with the way he was stumbling over everything, but he eventually got him out of the building and onto the sidewalk.

“So where exactly do you live?”

Hyunjin looked around for a minute before turning to his phone and typing something on his screen. He then handed it to the younger boy.

It had a small typo in the street name so he worried if he got the numbers right. He showed it back to Hyunjin for clarification. “This house number, right?”

He stared at the screen for what seemed like forever before he nodded in confidence. “Yep. That’s it.”

“Here,” Seungmin suddenly lowered himself down in front of Hyunjin. “It will probably be easier to carry you to your house than it would be for you to try to not fall over your own feet.”

Hyunjin didn’t seem to be against the idea, so he tried his best to climb on his back so he could be carried. Once his arms were draped over his neck, Seungmin carefully stood up and began following the directions to the address.

Hyunjin laid his head down on his carrier’s shoulder and let out a small breath, “you smell really good…”

If it weren’t for how close he was, Seungmin might have missed it. He shook his head, laughing softly.

It didn’t take very long until they reached the house.

“Do you have your key?”

“Hyunjin?”

He looked back to see that the person in question had most definitely passed out on his back.

“...03...20….”

He seemed to be talking in his sleep at this point. Seungmin looked at the number pad at the door and entered in the numbers that were muttered. The door clicked and he was able to turn the handle.

He carefully stepped inside and was greeted by a little dog at his feet. He shut the door behind him before taking both of their shoes off. “Excuse me, little doggy,” he apologized as he moved past it to find where Hyunjin’s bedroom was. He walked to the bed and sat down to gently lay Hyunjin down but his arms were stuck around his neck still.

Seungmin gently took one of Hyunjin’s arms in his to remove it and then the other, freeing himself. He guided the sleeping boy gently down until his head was on the pillow. He was about to stand up when he felt a hand grab the bottom of his shirt.

“No…”

His eyes were still closed.

“You need to rest,” Seungmin said in a hushed voice. He slowly peeled the hand away from his shirt and looked towards the floor. He beckoned the dog to come to him so he could pick him up and pat his head. “You’re cute. Can you watch over your owner for me? He drank too much so make sure he gets some rest tonight.” He smiled at Kkami before setting him beside his owner.   
  


Kkami laid against the curve of Hyunjin’s body and closed his eyes tiredly. Seungmin gave one last pat on his head before backing away.

“Goodnight, Hyunjin.”


	8. Chapter 8

Hyunjin stirred awake with a pounding in his head. He subconsciously hugged his dog closer to him, trying to find some relief. Slowly opening his eyes, he looked around in slight confusion. He didn’t remember coming home. Heck, he didn’t remember hardly anything from last night. All he was sure of was that he had to have drunk way too much with the way his head was aching.

“This is worse than when I got hit with that ball…”

He pushed himself into a seated position and pressed a hand to his head. Something on his night stand beside his bed caught his attention. It was a glass of something and it was sitting on a note that read, “good morning! Please drink this, it will make you feel better”

“What..?” Hyunjin couldn’t think straight to figure out who could have left the note but he did what it said anyways. Once he drank it completely, he got up to walk his house. Someone had to have come home with him if it was there.

“Chan? Woojin?”

There was no answer. In fact, his place didn’t look any different from how he left it last night. “Did I leave that for myself, then? No, I didn’t expect this.”

He decided that it had to have been either Chan or Woojin then. They were the only ones he was with and they’re both the type to leave a hangover remedy for him. Hyunjin walked back to his room at that to get his phone so he could thank Chan.

  
  


( Hey. Thanks for leaving me that drink )

( Hopefully it kicks in soon 😷 )

  
  


**Aussie Hyung**

( ??? )

( I didn’t leave you anything )

( Woojin did then? )

**Aussie Hyung**

( Woojin came home with me )

( We left you at the bar with Seungmin )

  
  


Hyunjin dropped his phone when he read that. Seungmin? Seungmin wasn’t there. Maybe Chan was hungover too and misremembering the night.

  
  


( What are you talking about? It was only me, you, and Woojin there )

  
  


**Aussie Hyung**

( No… Seungmin was also there. He just came in a while later )

( How much did you drink? )

  
  


Hyunjin reread that for what felt like the hundredth time. He burst out laughing in complete disbelief. “Ah, seriously. He couldn’t have been there. I don’t remember ever seeing him. And I think I’d remember if the love of my life had been there.”

Instead of replying back to Chan, he settled for going through his phone to try and find out what happened. He paused at his tweets, finding his last one a little weird. He closed out of that and went to his camera roll, heart stopping at the last thing that was added.

  
  


**Hyunjin**

@hyungenius

WHAT THE JDJSJS IS THAT

**Felix** @fabulix

Is it another spider in your bathtub? Just make Kkami get it this time

**Hyunjin** @hyungenius

@fabulix FJDKD- NO, WORSE

**Minho ** @meowho

I think we’re all in agreement that you should get whatever is in your bathtub yourself

**Hyunjin**

@hyungenius

This can’t be happening…

  
  


“What is this?” He tapped on the play button of the black screened recording and turned the volume up. The sound Seungmin’s singing made him tense. “He… really was at the bar then…?”

His thumb hovered over the call button on Seungmin’s contact. The only issue was, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to know what happened last night or not. Before he knew it, his phone was dialing the number. No backing out now.

After a few rings he was greeted with a sleepy sounding Seungmin.

“Hello..?”

Hyunjin bunched up part of his pants inside of a fist, trying to will his voice to be even. “Oh hi. Uhm… did I wake you?”

There was a moment of silence on the other end.

“Hm…? No. What’s up?” Gosh his voice was so attractive when he sounded like that.

“About last night… I don’t remember anything. But I’m almost certain that I either said or did some stupid things, so I want to apologize for whatever it was.”

“You didn’t do anything, don’t worry. Did you drink what I left for you? Do you feel better?”

“Oh!” Hyunjin exclaimed maybe a bit too loudly as he shocked Kkami who was laying beside him. “Sorry, yes I did. Thank you for doing that, I really appreciated it. You didn’t have to do that.”

“It was no problem. Besides, you still have to make it to practice tonight and you can’t dance hungover.”

The butterflies were back in Hyunjin’s stomach and he felt like sobbing from how sweet Seungmin was being.

“By the way… how did you knew where I lived?”

“You typed your address out for me on your phone and it wasn’t too far so I took you there.”

Hyunjin’s mouth began to form an awkward smile.

“It’s okay, you weren’t heavy.”

The phone fell out of Hyunjin’s hand and he reached for a pillow to muffle his face with.

“I DID WHAT”

“Hyung? Hello?”

Hyunjin threw the pillow back down and picked his phone from off the bed. “Seungmin! I’m so sorry! I’m actually really embarrassed about all of this. I don’t think I’ve actually done anything like that before when I went drinking. Let me make it up to you.”

Seungmin was trying to protest over the other end but Hyunjin cut him off with more rambling. “I’ll treat you someplace to eat. It can be after my performance so that way you won’t have to be bothered with me again-“

“Hyunjin,” Seungmin said again to stop anymore potential rambling. He was laughing. “It’s really okay. It was actually kind of funny, to be honest. But if you’re that worried about it, I’ll accept your offer of lunch.”

It was funny for him? The sound of that only made him worry about what all exactly he said last night. But Seungmin didn’t bring up any specifics so maybe it really wasn’t that bad? He could only hope. 

“Alright,” Hyunjin said, calming his voice down. “Alright I’ll see you then. I’ll let you get back to sleep. You sounded tired when you answered.”

Seungmin breathed out a small laugh before saying his farewell and hanging up.

“Oh my god, Hyunjin, you absolute idiot.”

He buried his face in his hands and groaned loudly. He was thankful that he didn’t have classes today. With the way he was feeling, it was unlikely that he would have managed to get through all of them. But he still had practice to go to later tonight so he had to get himself feeling better.

His best bet was decided that he should eat something and so he called Jisung to go with him.

  
  


They met up at a small chicken restaurant that was close to both of their homes so neither would have to travel very far.

“So what were your tweets about?” Of course that would be the first thing out of Jisung’s mouth once they sat down.

Hyunjin tried avoiding eye contact as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He pulled out his phone and pulled up the picture of him and Seungmin before sliding to his friend.

“Wow that’s some good photoshop skills you got,” he commented but only got a glare in return. “No okay, but how did you manage to get a picture with him?”

“I got really drunk to the point where I can’t even remember when he even got there. Also apparently I was  _ so  _ drunk that he carried me to my bedroom.”

Jisung started choking on the drink he had been sipping on.

“Well I guess that’s payback for you choking Minho…”

Jisung turned away to finish coughing before leaning all over the table to look directly at Hyunjin with wide eyes. “You said  _ what _ ?! How did you manage to get so wasted that you had to be carried home? No wait, how did  _ Seungmin _ become the one out of all people to take you home?”

“Chan and Woojin left together so I got left with him there. And I guess I had already drunk a lot before they even did that because I somehow managed to convince him to take a picture with me.”

“I’m so upset that I missed this fiasco,” Jisung sighed heavily. “I would have loved to witness what drunk you does with the dude you’re whipped for.”

“He claims I didn’t do anything stupid, but honestly I don’t see how I couldn’t have. I even recorded him singing and I caught myself saying that he was beautiful.”

Jisung burst out laughing at that, only stopping himself when the food was brought to their table. “Oh, I’m sorry,” he apologized, putting a hand to his mouth and bowing slightly.

Jisung grabbed one of the pieces of chicken and took a bite of it. “Mmhmm… you know, I feel like you probably  _ did _ say something embarrassing, but he’s just too polite to tell you. You might even have confessed,” he shrugged.

The tips of Hyunjin’s ears turned a faint shade of red. “Don’t even say that,” he whined. “Ugh I hate drunk me. I’m embarrassed.”

“As you should be.”

Hyunjin shot him a glare and huffed, focusing on eating rather than his commentary.

“You know,” Jisung said once he finished his share of the chicken, “this might actually be your chance.”

“My chance to do what?”

“Because Chan and Woojin left you’re drunk self last night with Seungmin, you were able to get closer to him. Even though you may not remember it, he does and that can only make him more comfortable with you.”

Hyunjin deadpanned, “I was acting like a fool.”

“Yes okay, but still. He’s more used to you now. Or at least a little bit more than what he was before.”

“Where exactly are you going with this?”

“Well let’s see…” Jisung leaned back and crossed his arms on the table. “Have you talked to him today?”

“Yeah, this morning. There was some hangover remedy drink on my nightstand with a note underneath it telling me to drink it. Apparently he’s the one that left it there. So I called to thank him for it and say I was sorry for last night.”

“And? Did he sound annoyed with you?”

Hyunjin shook his head. Seungmin didn’t sound at all annoyed with him on the phone even after he dumbly let himself get wasted and needed to be physically carried to where he lived. And the note, the  _ good morning! _ , it didn’t seem sarcastic either.

He couldn’t help but wonder if he did all of that so willingly because he still remembered the baseball incident. What if he still really felt bad about it in the back of his mind so he felt obligated to continue taking care of him even though it wasn’t his responsibility this time around? What if-

But Jisung snapped in front of Hyunjin’s face, bringing his train of thoughts to an end.

“You okay, man?”

Hyunjin blinked a few times. “I’m sorry, what were you saying?”

Jisung relaxed back into his chair with a sigh. “This is really eating you alive, huh? Look, the way I see it is, he actually doesn’t mind you. Even in that picture that you somehow got him to take with you, he looks happy and relaxed; not annoyed and ready to bail. I think you have a chance. And your chance is at your performance. Woo him.”

Woo him? That might have been a little exaggerated, but nonetheless, Hyunjin understood. “And I did say I’d treat him to lunch afterwards for going through all of that trouble…”

Jisung held his arms out in an aha moment. “There you go! It’s all set in place for you. He’ll see how talented and amazing you are, and then afterwards you really seal the deal.”

“I don’t know… you think I can?”

Jisung nodded confidently. “Trust me, if I can get my way with Minho in a similar fashion, then you can too.”

“You and Minho were practically made for each other,” Hyunjin muttered, still salty about the accidental call back at the ice cream shop.

“And you and Seungmin will be made for each other too.” He stood up and pat his friend on the shoulder. “Do well at practice today. I’ll also be there to see you perform.”

Hyunjin rolled his eyes, “don’t you mean you’ll be there to see Minho?”

A small laugh came from the orange haired boy as he waved a hand in front of him. “See you later, Hyunjin.”

Hyunjin waved goodbye to him and continued to sit at the table for awhile longer.

  
  


**Hyunjin**

@hyungenius

I just hope he’s right…

  
  


**Hyunjin**

@hyungenius

Well, there’s only one way to find out so let’s do this right 😤

**Jisung ** @hansome

Fighting! You got this!

  
  


This was the last practice so Hyunjin was going to make sure that everything was perfect. There were still hours to go before he had to get to the practice room so he went back home to take Kkami for a walk. It wasn’t too cold out so Hyunjin took the longer route to the park, giving himself time to think.

He swiped through the pictures he had taken of his favorite baseball boy, wondering about him endlessly. He had put a lot of patience into editing the photos so that Seungmin popped out from the background effortlessly. “How can you be so dang perfect?”

It was like each picture belonged in a sports magazine. Not just because of the editing that was in place, but also because Seungmin looked so picture-perfect in every single one. You could feel the power behind his stances and expressions. It set a fire in Hyunjin’s heart whenever he looked at them.

He stopped walking for a moment as he closed out his photos and opened his camera instead. He liked taking landscape photos when the sun was hitting everything just right. He took a few of different angles and then looked to his companion. “Now it’s your turn.”

Kkami was his favorite subject that wasn’t a human. No matter what it was, he found every shot to be super cute and endearing. “You should be in the movies, Kkami. Everyone would love you.”

He sat down on a park bench with his dog in his lap after he felt that he had taken a good amount of photos of everything. There was just one more to take. He flipped his camera view around so that it was facing him and Kkami. He held up the little dog close to his face and told him to smile before snapping a few photos.

“Awe that’s so cute,” Hyunjin smiled warmly at the pictures and even showed them to Kkami. “Don’t you think so?”

Kkami on the other hand didn’t pay any mind to the photos.

“I’ll just pretend that you like them too,” Hyunjin said before leaning his head back to look up at the sky. “Just one more practice. And then the performance…”

It wasn’t that he was nervous about the performance itself. He had performed many times in his group, but this time would be different. There was a whole new motive to this one as he knew Seungmin would be in the crowd watching him. Like Jisung had told him, this would be his chance to really get in.

  
  


Hyunjin got to the practice room way before Minho or Felix so he took it upon himself to go ahead and start. Minho came in about half an hour after Hyunjin started and froze at the door, dropping his bag at the sight of Hyunjin going at it.

“Oh my god. Hyunjin is possessed!”

He ran over to him, abruptly cutting his choreography off to hold his face in his hands and look into his eyes. “What the heck did you drink last night?”

“Wh-what? Hyung, no. I’m not possessed.”

Minho turned his head to the door and started yelling, “Felix! Come quick! There’s a demon in Hyunjin!”

Felix came running in. “What was in his tub? What got to him? Huh?” He stopped when he saw Hyunjin, falling to see any demon possession. “I don’t get it.”

“He was in here before me and  _ dancing _ at that.”

Felix dropped his bag beside Minho’s to join them and also looked in Hyunjin’s eyes. “Mate, if there’s a demon in your body, blink once.”

Hyunjin glared at both of them and backed away. “There’s no demon besides the two of you.”

“Ouch that hurt…” Minho said, feigning offense.

“This is the last practice before our performance so I’m trying really hard today,” Hyunjin explained simply as he went to retrieve his water bottle.

“Hmm… mayhaps I know why this is.”

“Jisung tell you?”

“Jisung tells me everything,” Minho shrugged.

“Of course he does. Anyways. You guys have my full and undivided attention and effort. So let’s get this done.”

“Maybe we should make Seungmin come watch us more often. I like this energy,” Felix halfheartedly whispered to Minho.

Minho laughed agreeingly as he started to warm up and get in position. With Hyunjin’s dedication, they were determined to perfect their routine before the night was up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a disclaimer that I couldn’t for the life of me figure out a better group name for Danceracha ٩( ᐛ )و Also this chapter is very loosely proofread because I have been writing it late at night.

Today was the day. Hyunjin, Felix, and Minho had practiced until late last night so they decided to just crash at Hyunjin’s place until morning since it was the closer of the three.

Felix was the first to wake up and took it upon himself to rummage through the kitchen cabinets and fridge to find something to make for breakfast.

Hyunjin was the second to wake up only because Kkami had crawled out from his arms to sniff out the sausage whose smell was lingering in the air.

“Hngh… five more minutes…”

He rolled over to his back and scratched his stomach lazily, eyes still closed.

“Something smells good though…” he murmured as he finally sat up and swung his legs over the side, hopping down only to step straight on Minho’s back.

“Ow what the heck?”

Minho was still half asleep but mildly irritated at this point. He pushed Hyunjin over to get off of him before stealing his bed.

“Wake me up when the food is ready,” Minho yawned and nuzzled into Hyunjin’s pillow before falling back asleep.

**Felix**

@fabulix

Chef Chan who? I only know Chef Felix

[ image attached ]

**Chan** @cbang

Looks like I’ve finally rubbed off on you 🤧

**Hyunjin** @hyungenius

Let’s just eat all of it and tell Minho that we burnt everything 

Felix divyed everything up onto three plates and gave a small part of some sausage to Kkami who had been patiently waiting for a handout.

“This looks great, Felix! You’ve gotten better.”

Felix shrugged like it was no big deal. “Changbin can’t cook so I took it upon myself to figure it out. Let’s go wake up sleeping beauty so we can eat.”

The two creeped into Hyunjin’s bedroom where Minho was laying. He was still passed out on the bed so Felix decided to change that. He jumped flatly on Minho’s back, waking the boy up with a start.

“Gooood morning, hyung!” Felix shouted as he wrapped his arms around the older’s neck in a hug. “The food’s ready.”

Minho groaned from underneath him. “Why was this necessary…”

Felix laughed as he rolled off of him. “Just because it was the best way to wake you up. Now come eat before we eat it all.”

**Minho**

@meowho

I guess today is Jump on Minho Day and I missed the memo

**Jisung** @hansome

Oh?? 👀

**Minho** @meowho

@hansome Stay far away from me

**Jisung** @hansome

@meowho But then I would miss your performance

**Minho ** @meowho

@hansome That’s a price I’m willing to pay

**Jisung**

@hansome

[ image attached ]

  
  


The three boys ate together at the table, discussing any last minute details about their performance and their plans for after. They decided to have their celebration party late at night so they would have plenty of time to go away on their own and come back together later.

“Changbin already agreed to throwing the party at his house,” Felix said, shocking both Minho and Hyunjin.

“We get to have the party there? Wow, you having a rich boyfriend really comes with its perks,” Minho hummed.

“Please someone keep me from drinking an excessive amount this time so I don’t act like an idiot again.

“You always act like an idiot, whether or not you drink isn’t a factor in that,” Minho said then put his arms up in surrender when he felt a hot glare on him.

“I’m kidding. We’ll watch after you. Besides, are you even inviting Seungmin to it?”

Hyunjin tilted his drink around in his hand in thought. “Not sure yet.”

“You should go for it,” Felix said as he began to clear the table. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

The worst that could happen? Someone could not watch over Hyunjin and he get super drunk again, making him embarrass himself further. He could have Seungmin feel out of place completely at the party. Although he does already know some of his friends. Regardless, Hyunjin just had a weird feeling about it.

“How about this,” Minho leaned against the table towards Hyunjin before continuing with, “you’re going to invite him or we’re locking you out from the party.”

“Ooh, yes. Force him to get his man. I like it.”

Hyunjin sweat nervously at the sound of that. “Wait hang on for a second.”

“I’ll even put Jisung in charge of making sure you do it.”

“But what if he declines? Am I still locked out?”

“Of course not. Cause that would probably mean he doesn’t like you and we’d have to take care of your emotional self.”

He wasn’t wrong. Hyunjin probably would be sulky if he offered for him to go and he declined. He was broken away from his thoughts when Minho put a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m heading out now. I’ll see you guys at our spot later,” Minho waved before grabbing his bag and heading to his own home.

Felix finished washing the dishes and sat back down in his seat at the table, looking to his friend.

“Listen. Would I ever lie to you?”

“I don’t know, probably, why?”

“The answer was  _ no _ , but I’m just going to pretend that that’s what you said,” Felix cleared his throat before continuing. “Trust me when I tell you that you have nothing to worry about.”

“Worry about what?”

“Everything. Just do your best today and invite Seungmin to the party.”

Hyunjin stared at him in silence, trying to figure out what he meant. He knew that Felix shared a class with him so could that mean that Seungmin talks to Felix about him? Does Felix ask Seungmin about he thinks of him? Maybe they’re all conspiring together with the way Felix sounded so sure of himself.

“Alright, alright. I’ll do it when I see him. You’re free to go home now,” he said with a dismissive hand. He needed to start getting ready soon enough anyhow.

“Cool. Now don’t forget! We’re going to be watching you.”

Hyunjin sat watching him leave with a heavy huff. He needed a shower to ease the pressure he was beginning to feel. He had to make sure he was lose for the performance so he could finish it well.

  
  


Once he was showered, he rummaged through his closet to find the perfect outfit. He wanted to be comfortable when dancing but to also stand out in the crowd. In the end, he felt like he found something that suited both while making him look hot.

**Hyunjin**

@hyungenius

See you guys there 💀

[ image attached ]

**Jeongin** @notyouroppa

My baby eyes aren’t meant to see this level of hotness 🙀

  
  


**Jisung**

@hansome

Pre-show photo! Don’t forget to come out and watch the hottest dancers in Seoul!

[ image attached ]

  
  


Hyunjin gave himself a once over in the mirror, liking what he saw. “Look the part and play it to,” he told himself. He had spent the last hour pulling his mind into a cool state. He wasn’t about to mess this up for anything.

“Wish me luck, Kkami,” he kissed the little dog on the head. “I left your food out for you so you won’t be hungry. I’ll be back later.”

  
  


[ location attached ]

( We’ll be starting in about an hour )

( Don’t stress about getting there right on time or anything! )

**Minnie** 💕

( Thanks! )

( I’ll see you there! )

Hyunjin made his way out to their performance spot, making it before they were even fully set up for it. Felix looked over at him suddenly and whistled, impressed.

“Dang, Hyunjin. I saw your post but you look even better in person.”

Jisung paused with helping Minho to take a look as well. “He’s right. I’d even want to date you if I were sing- Ow!”

“Oh I’m sorry, my muscle spazzed,” Minho apologized to him and pat his arm where he had  _ accidentally _ hit him. “But no, really. You look hot.”

Hyunjin gave a very dramatic modeling pose. “Thank you. I tried my best.”

They all pretended like they didn’t just witness that cringe and went back to setting up the sound, to which Hyunjin gave in and helped them finish up.

Once everything was set, Changbin and Jisung backed out of the circle where the bystanders were with the laptop that controlled the music in Jisung’s lap. They gave them a thumbs up before sitting on the first steps of the circle and saved a bit of space between them so that Chan would be able to join them later.

There was already a good sized crowd encircling the dancers. Honestly, they didn’t expect this many before they even started, but maybe their popularity had grown since the last performance. They all took a moment to look out into the crowd, taking in everyone there. Hyunjin failed to find Seungmin in the crowd, but he knew that at some point in time he would show.

Minho picked up the mic and tapped it with his pointer finger twice before speaking into it. “Ah okay… Annyeong. Welcome everyone, thank you all for coming. I’m Minho, this is Felix, and this is Hyunjin; and we’re the 3muda Triangle,” he shouted out to the crowd and all three of them bowed afterwards.

“Whose idea was that again,” Changbin whispered to Jisung. “I can’t get over it.”

“Mainly Minho’s.” Jisung answered. “But I think it’s clever.”

Changbin was about to say something else but it got drowned out by the music coming from the speakers. Cheeky Jisung. His very thought soon disappeared as his mind focused on the good looking Australian boy dancing in tune to the beats.

The trio did two song covers before they took a small breather, letting the interact with the onlookers, who had grown larger in size by this point.

Felix waved with his whole arm, smiling brightly. “All right, so how was that?”

The crowd cheered while one girl in particular called out to him that his accent was cute and asked him where he was from.

“Me? Ah…” Felix moved the microphone close to his mouth and said in his deep Australian voice, “ _ I’m from Australia. _ ”

The girl swooned over his English, hiding her face behind her phone.

“You know,” Chan suddenly said from behind a slightly jealous Changbin, making him jump. “I’m also from Australia.”

“Aish… You scared me,” he said, jabbing him in the side with his elbow. “Where have you been?” He was trying to talk low enough so that he wouldn’t interrupt the stars of the show, but loud enough for Chan to hear.

Chan glanced over to the back of the outer circle and smiled, “I ran into someone and we talked for a little bit. I’ve been watching the whole time, though. They’re doing great.”

“So, does anyone think that they can cover some dances with us?” Hyunjin asked as he walked around the circle, looking for a candidate. “Oh? You think you can keep up?” He stopped in front of one girl who looked sure of herself. He held his hand out for her to guide her to the center of the inner circle.

“Okay, first track please!” Minho called into the mic, queuing for Jisung to pick a random dance challenge.

Jisung scrolled through a list and clicked on a simple, well known boy group song for the first one.

The boys stood back a little bit, letting the girl chosen start off before they joined in.

“Let me see this,” Changbin said as he pulled the laptop from Jisung’s lap and onto his. He shone a toothy smile to Felix, hovering over the next random dance song.

Felix’s expression changed from confusion to happiness in a matter of seconds when he heard Twice start playing. He moved to the front of his members and stopped beside the girl letting himself dance passionately; and cutely, in sync with both the music and said girl. She was definitely as good as she made herself out to be.

Hyunjin was too busy laughing at how cute Felix was to even dance along. Minho stood to the side laughing and clapping for the two, enjoying the sight as well. He stepped closer to the girl with the microphone in hand.

“Everyone give her a hand! Since you’ve done so well with the two covers, we’re going to let you pick the next song for us to do. What will it be,” Minho asked, offering her the mic.

“Uhm… I kind of want to see you guys do Love Shot,” the girl said shyly, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Minho nodded, seemingly okay with the choice. He motioned her back to her watching spot before refinding his position.

“A good choice if you ask me,” Jisung commented to himself.

“Your gay is showing,” Changbin said, searching for the right track.

“Shut up, yours was showing about three minutes ago.”

Changbin decided against saying anything else and settled for hitting play on Love Shot’s audio.

As if they were one mind, the three dancers moved together in the same style, completely seducing the crowd with their sexy and suave motions. At one point Hyunjin’s ring got snagged in his shirt, causing it to ride up and expose the lower part of his stomach. He hadn’t meant for it to happen, but he rode with it since he was driving many of the watchers wild.

Hyunjin looked down, grinning. He finished the song out smoothly and looked away from his members’ impressed gazes, just so happening to catch a glimpse of a familiar face in the crowd.

“Ahhhh, hyung~ The demons came back for you,” Felix said in a teasing way.

Hyunjin scratched the back of his neck as he let out a small laugh. He suddenly felt the need to explain himself. “Well you see, my ring got caught.”

“Catch it again!” Someone in the crowd called out, causing an uproar of agreements.

Minho suspiciously edged his way closer to his friend and threw the bottom of Hyunjin’s shirt upward. “Like this?”

The crowd cheered louder this time despite Hyunjin’s failed attempt to pull it down in time. He hugged his arms around his lower stomach in embarrassment. “All right, no more of that hopefully,” he said to which he got a few words of protest for. “We still have our main dance left.”

Minho backed off from Hyunjin so he wouldn’t have to worry about anymore antics in the aspects of fan service. “Right, so our last dance for tonight,” he started off. “Our friends, 3RACHA, were kind enough to compose another piece for us to choreograph. Please show them some love as well.”

The said trio of boys bowed where they were seated to those clapping and cheering for them. They had also made their name well known around these parts so many of the people watching already knew who they were.

“Please start the music for our last performance when you are ready, DJ-nims.”

There was a small pause of silence before an intense beat filled the air in its place. The dancers looked more serious than ever with their strong movements. Even their auras oozed with absolute confidence. It was hard to imagine that just a few moments ago they were joking around and having fun.

Despite the fact that 3RACHA had been the ones to put this track together and even see a lot of the dance rehearsals, they all three sat in utter amazement at the final product.

  
  


**Chan**

@cbang

I don’t think I’ve ever seen 3muda Triangle go this hard before 🔥

**Jisung** @hansome

I don’t know about you, but I’m in love 😻

  
  


At the end of the song, Hyunjin crouched down, panting and trying to catch his breath. The crowd was yelling louder than before but all he could really hear was his heart beating out of his chest. He hadn’t danced that hard in a minute. He looked over at Felix and Minho and saw them panting hard as well. Sweat dripped down the side of his head even though his headband was still in place. Gosh it was hot.

Minho dropped his head back with closed eyes. He needed just one second to calm his breathing before speaking into the mic. Only he managed to laugh instead with the way that the crowd kept on cheering. Jisung deciding to yell his name like an absolute fanboy didn’t help the fact of how flustered he was.

“Did you guys really enjoy it?” It was Felix who was the first to speak up against the cheers. “We worked really hard on the choreography for awhile now. We wanted you guys to enjoy it and we hope that we have met your expectations.”

“Again thank you to our very lovely friends for being so generous with gifting us this track. You guys are the best,” Hyunjin smiled over to his rapper friends in the front row. “I hope that we can keep working together like this.”

“Anything for you guys,” Chan spoke up. “You help us out a lot too. Especially with our popularity.”

“Everyone! Thank you all so much for coming to watch us! I hope you’ll continue to support us for a long time to come as we will continue to rely on all of you.”

The three of them moved side by side and gave one last bow before letting everyone disperse from the area. Some people however stayed behind to talk to them and get some pictures.

The three rapper friends worked on gathering up everything so they could clear the area faster. Hyunjin tried to help but Chan assured him with a smile that they had it all. He thanked him before sitting off to the side, wiping his chin with the back of his hand. He had definitely worked up a sweat. Suddenly something cold touched the back of his neck, making him fall over.

“What the heck-“ He looked back to find a laughing Seungmin behind him.

“You’re hot.”

Hyunjin froze in confusion but then noticed the cold bottle of water in his hand that he was offering out. Oh, of course that’s what he meant. He accepted it gratefully and drank a third of it in one go. “Thank you, that hit the spot. I thought I saw you earlier.”

Seungmin took a seat on the step beside him. “Yeah, I’ve actually been here since the beginning. I found Chan in the back and talked to him for awhile. He said there was going to be some party at Changbin’s late tonight.”

It seemed like Chan wasn’t even going to let Hyunjin think about not letting Seungmin know about the party. Honestly, he was kind of grateful for it so now he wouldn’t have to be weird and ask him himself. Now he could be more casual about it.

“Yeah, you’re going right? It’s going to be fun and I promise I won’t do anything stupid this time around,” Hyunjin promised to which Seungmin only lightly chuckled at.

“I am, but before that I believe I’m being treated to something?”

“Mm!” Hyunjin swallowed the rest of the water and stood up. “Yeah! Yeah, where do you want to go?”

Seungmin looked around at what was nearby. It didn’t really seem like he wanted to travel very far. “Let’s just go over there,” he pointed to a small K-BBQ restaurant down the strip.

“Alright, just one second,” Hyunjin excused himself to go to where Changbin and Felix were.

“So… did you do it?” Felix asked with an anticipating expression.

“I didn’t have to. Chan beat me to it.”

Felix gave a questioning look to Changbin who only shrugged in response. “I guess that’s one way to do it. Don’t let us keep you, though. I’m going home with Changbin to shower and change, we’ll see you guys at the party,” he said as he turned Hyunjin away from them and lightly pushed him in the direction where Seungmin was waiting for him.

“I- okay, we’ll see you guys there.” Hyunjin waved and caught back up with Seungmin. “Sorry about that, we can go ahead now.”

  
  


They sat down at a small table close to the back of the restaurant. Hyunjin let the other decide what they were going to get. He tried hard to avoid being caught staring while Seungmin studied the menu. For whatever reason he had lost the confidence he had during his performance. Being alone together; even though it was a public space, invited butterflies to fill Hyunjin’s stomach.

Seungmin handed the menus to the waitress once she came around for their order and turned his attention to Hyunjin afterwards. “You were really cool earlier. I think you had a lot of people whipped for you, especially during that  _ accident _ of yours,” he teased, putting a heavy emphasis on the word.

“Oh gosh that was embarrassing,” Hyunjin hid his face in his hands. “The thread of my shirt got caught in my ring. Then it didn’t help when Minho did it on purpose.”

Seungmin hummed in thought, watching the waitress place their order in front of them. “Since you’re buying, I’ll cook it,” he said to Hyunjin’s relief since he wasn’t very confident in his cooking abilities. “And why be embarrassed? It’s not like you don’t have a nice body or anything.”

He had said it nonchalantly but Hyunjin still was mildly affected by the compliment. He laughed a little bit, trying his best to suppress any blush from forming. He was glad that the younger continued talking.

“I don’t see many people busking these days since I’m usually at practice.”

“And I don’t really get to see you guys practicing that much since I’m also at practice a lot.”

Oh wait Hyunjin, what was that about?

Seungmin looked up from the grill at that. “You watch us practice?”

Hyunjin scratched the back of his neck as he searched for an answer that wouldn’t give himself away. “Uhm… I mean, sometimes when I’m waiting for practice to start I stop by to watch.”

“Aren’t you usually late to practice?”

It was like a bolt of lightning struck through him. An innocent smile spread across his face. “I’m not sure I know what you’re talking about.

“That day I hit you, you were late to practice then too.”

Hyunjin started laughing, waving a hand in front of him. “No, no, it’s not a common thing for me.” He looked for something to get the subject off of him. “That smells really good, do you cook often?”

“Sometimes… whenever I go out to this kind of place with my team I’m usually the one that is in charge of cooking it. Here try it out,” he said, picking up a decent sized piece and offering it to him.

Hyunjin didn’t hesitate to put it in his mouth. His eyes grew big when he did, enjoying the taste. “Oh that’s good,” he said with a hand in front of his mouth. “It’s cooked all the way around.”

With the food being cooked, he was able to forget about the topics of himself and keep the focus of the conversation pointed towards Seungmin’s cooking skills and other aspects about him.

  
  


After they had finished eating they stood outside of the restaurant to part ways. It wasn’t until a few more hours that the party at Changbin’s would start.

“I’m going to go home so I can walk Kkami and take a shower before I head over. Do you have the address?”

Seungmin nodded, holding his phone up. “Yep. Chan gave it to me earlier so I’m all good.”

Oh right, Chan. Hyunjin still couldn’t put his finger on that one. They seemed to be around each other a lot. He was there during the accidental call, they had been talking together earlier at the performance, and Chan had to have been the one to tell Seungmin to come to the bar. But last he knew, didn’t Chan have a thing for Woojin? Were they together? He wasn’t sure, to be honest. They’ve always been kind of private about that kind of thing. He’d have to ask about that later. For the time being the thought that something was going on between the two of them swirled around his mind.

“Cool, I’ll see you there then,” Hyunjin waved goodbye and headed home.

  
  


**Hyunjin**

@hyungenius

I just can’t shake this feeling...


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than I hoped it to be, but I hope you all still enjoy it ( ´ ▽ ` )

“Should I even go?” It was a stupid question that Hyunjin asked his faithful companion who laid on top of his stomach. Of course he should go. He was a part of the reason that they were even holding the party. And Changbin was already being more than nice enough to host it at his place. Though, that was probably Felix that talked him into that one. Nevertheless, he shouldn’t skip out on it. But with the amount of time he wasted thinking in the shower, he was already going to be showing up late.

No big deal. He was known for always being late as it is.

But God, was he being so paranoid. He kept replaying everything in his head, remembering the small details. Felix has been the one to tell him to invite Seungmin but he also looked very confused when he heard that Chan already did it. That must have meant that he had no idea that he would do that. Then again, Chan was the best at keeping secrets after all.

At least now there was nothing left indebted to either Seungmin or Hyunjin so he could try and push the thoughts of him away and let his friends be happy if that’s what they wanted. He might as well just get this night over with.

  
  


**Jeongin** @notyouroppa

PLEASE it hasn’t even been an hour yet and Minsung are already being wild together

[ image attached ]

  
  


**Jeongin** @notyouroppa

Aaaaaaaand now Felix is drunk too

[ image attached ]

  
  


By the time Hyunjin arrived at the house there was an entire crowd dancing around the place. Someone must have sent out invites to other people that he didn’t even know. He searched around for a familiar face and found that he didn’t have to go far.

“Hyung! You’re finally here! You’ve missed a lot.”

Jeongin had thrown himself at him, arms wrapped around the older.

Hyunjin hugged him back before putting some space in between them. “Yeah, sorry… I took too long getting ready.” At least it wasn’t exactly a lie. He was about to say something else when he was interrupted by Jisung yelling something about if everyone was ready.

“Jisung has been… lively tonight,” Jeongin decided. “And that’s only encouraged Changbin to follow suit.”

At some point in time between the busking performance to now, the audio equipment had been set up around the house. Both Jisung and Changbin decided that they were going to hold a mini show together featuring a tipsy Felix.

“I didn’t know 3RACHA had plans for tonight,” Hyunjin commented as he watched his friends go at it on some low tabletop. They had got the attention of a small crowd around them as they took turns with each verse. He’d have to admit, they were still spitting straight fire for being as intoxicated as they were.

“I couldn’t really say it’s 3RACHA even,” Jeongin corrected. “It’s more like Tweedledee, Tweedledum, and the small Koala. Plus Chan’s been roaming around here somewhere so it’s not even the full package.”

Suddenly Hyunjin felt a pit form in his stomach. Chan hasn’t been hanging around Jisung and Changbin? If they had meant to actually do some unplanned 3RACHA performance, shouldn’t he be with them? “Uh… by any chance do you know if Chan’s dating Woojin?”

Jeongin seemed highly confused by the sudden question. “I don’t think they are…? I know they hang out, but I don’t know if they’re actually together or anything. Why the curiosity? Don’t you like Seungmin?”

Hyunjin let out a sigh that neither could hear over the sound of the music and the three rappers that dominated the air. He shook his head and put an arm around his friend, leading him to the bar area. “No reason. Let’s get a drink.”

He wasn’t sure what he had been expecting as an answer from Jeongin. Exactly how would he know? It wasn’t like he was any closer to Chan or Woojin than Hyunjin was. Maybe he just thought that he would hear the answer that he needed.

He didn’t mention the topic of either of the two again and hoped that his paranoid energy wasn’t too obvious. If he could just get a few drinks in him, he just might be able to conceal it all a little bit better. Liquid happiness just might be the best medicine for him.

  
  


**Hyunjin**

@hyungenius

I’m only two drinks in and I’ve lost Jeongin

  
  


**Changbin**

@spearbear

Yah… there’s an elf in my fridge

[ image attached ]

**Jisung** @hansome

HYUNGG! What if he’s there to see if you’ve been naughty or nice???

**Hyunjin** @hyungenius

JSJSJK- JEONGIN

  
  


“Hey elf… pass me one of those bottles behind you.”

“I told you I’m not an elf! You’re shorter than I am”

Changbin looked hurt by that but didn’t have a chance for a rebuttal since Hyunjin came over, pulling Jeongin out of the fridge and shutting its door behind him.

“What in the world are you doing?”

“Wait my drink-“

Hyunjin placed his own drink in Changbin’s hand to which he was seemingly pleased with. He then went back the way he came from yelling, “oi Felix!”

Hyunjin shook his head, sighing. He took Jeongin’s hand and sat him on a nearby couch. “I didn’t take you as type to get really drunk like this. What was the refrigerator about?”

“Ahhh… you were acting weird so I went to go have fun. Then someone bet me that I couldn’t fit in there so I proved them wrong. Look, I got $5,” he said, holding out his money to him.

Hyunjin looked absolutely dumbfounded. “Who would- you know what, don’t answer that. It doesn’t matter. And what do you mean I’ve been acting weird?”

It was a stupid question, really. You’d have to have had a lot to drink to not notice how off he was acting. He hoped that he could play dumb, but unfortunately he knew Jeongin was smarter than that.

“You got here kind of really late, which I guess isn’t really that abnormal since you’re late to even your practices often,” Jeongin started then paused to think. “You seem like you’re looking for something, or avoiding something? You’re not being crackhead Hyunjin. Let’s put it that way,”

Jeongin wasn’t wrong. But Hyunjin being a crackhead? Maybe that was just the alcohol exaggerating for his friend but nonetheless he was right. Hyunjin definitely hadn’t been his usual self tonight. Ever since he’s arrived; even before, he hadn’t been radiating his normal, animated energy. And with him, it stuck out like a sore thumb.

“I guess… I’m just not feeling this party. I’m on edge. And I really hate that I am like this because it looks like everyone is having such a great time. Even the people that I have no clue who they are.” Hyunjin’s gaze was set across the room when he could just make out Chan and Seungmin’s figures drinking and laughing together far across the room. He looked away to see if Woojin was anywhere to be found. When he looked back in the two’s direction, they had disappeared.

Jeongin studied his friend’s expression and although he was definitely not in his right mind, he could feel the distress oozing out. “Hyung,” he said, trying to sit up a little straighter. “We don’t have to stay here if you don’t want to. I’d hate to put it this way, but I don’t think anyone would notice if we left. There’s too many people around to keep track of it all. If this place isn’t making you happy, let’s just go to your house. You’ll be able to breathe better.”

“Yeah…” It was too quiet to hear over the music but Jeongin understood it just fine. “Yeah come on. Grab some drinks before we go, though.”

  
  


**Hyunjin**

@hyungenius

Maybe I’m just a coward.

  
  


The two of them went back to Hyunjin’s place where they continued their drinking and their side of the party. They sat against the front of the couch rather than on it so that Jeongin could play around with Kkami on the floor. It was actually kind of cute for Hyunjin to watch.

“So do you want to talk about it?”

Hyunjin took a few more sips of his drink before setting it back down in his lap. He rubbed his thumbs against the bottle gently. If he was going to talk about it, it was going to have to be now.

“I just have this feeling that Chan has a thing for Seungmin,” he started slowly. “It seems like they’re always together and talking. Even earlier today, I was going to invite Seungmin to the party, but Chan beat me to it. For whatever reason, I feel like he’s always one step in front of me.”

“Ahhh… So that’s why you were asking about Woojin and Chan…”

Hyunjin nodded slowly. “I thought that maybe if I knew they were together then I’d be more at ease. That maybe it was just something else and I wouldn’t have anything to worry about.”

“But do you really think that even if Chan did have a thing for Seungmin, that Seungmin would reciprocate that?”

“Why wouldn’t he? Chan’s the full package. He’s got the looks, the personality, the voice… He writes his own music and lyrics… He’s  _ Australian _ .”

“Are you sure that you don’t just like Chan instead of Seungmin?” It was meant to be a joke but Hyunjin obviously wasn’t feeling it. “Ah, sorry, that wasn’t funny…”

He moved closer to put a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Listen, hyung. If you ask me, I think you’re selling yourself too short. I mean, who else than you would Kkami get his good looks from,” he asked as he held up Kkami to Hyunjin’s face.

A small laugh unexpectedly slipped out from Hyunjin. He took his dog and held him gently in his arms, petting him lovingly. “I’ll take that. That was a good one, thanks.”

Jeongin gave him a small smile in return. For someone that was so drunk that he willingly climbed into a refrigerator to prove someone wrong, he was doing a great job with this talk and making Hyunjin feel better. Even if it was just a little bit. “I’m not going to say that it’s impossible for your thoughts to be true, but if it does actually turn out to be that way, just know that I’m here for you. And if not, I’m rooting for you.”

Hyunjin put Kkami down on the floor so that he could pull the smaller boy into a much-needed hug. “Thanks for that.”

Jeongin loosely wrapped his arms around Hyunjin’s waist in return. “No problem, hyung.”

He was glad that he left the party. He felt better even though he did not get to the bottom of his problem. Should he have stayed just a little bit longer to ask Woojin directly about everything? It was an idea. But Hyunjin was glad that he was able to talk like this with his friend. He was glad that he could be comforted the way he did. Whatever was to come would just have to happen. There wasn’t much that he had control over with this one.

  
  


**Hyunjin**

@hyungenius

I love this adorable little elf

[ image attached ]

**Jeongin** @notyouroppa

I told you I’m not an elf!

  
  


It didn’t take much longer for Jeongin to pass out on the floor. He had single-handedly cleared so many bottles, Hyunjin was surprised he even lasted this long. Hyunjin quietly cleared all evidence of their mini party so he wouldn’t have to worry about it in the morning. All he wanted right now was some much needed and deserved sleep. He went back over to gently pick up his sleeping friend and carry him into his bedroom. Hyunjin laid the small boy down on one side of the bed before climbing into the other. Kkami took the initiative to sleep dead in the middle of the two, finding that the most comfortable spot.

Hyunjin closed his eyes with a small sigh, “good night, Jeongin… good night, Kkami...”


	11. Chapter 11

At some point in the night Jeongin had moved around Kkami’s sleeping spot so he could be right up against Hyunjin as he slept. Hyunjin didn’t mind, he found his friend to be cute in this state. Plus, it was actually really comfortable. He pet the younger’s head, gently brushing the hair out of his face. He slowly slid out from underneath the blankets, careful not to disturb the other’s slumber.

He was on his way to take a shower when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He was surprised to see that it was Felix. He thought he would have been passed out this early in the morning.

  
  


**Lixie**

( Hyung! Where were you? )

  
  


( I’m surprised you’re awake right now )

( You looked really drunk last night )

**Lixie**

( Huh? )

( You were there? I didn’t see you )

  
  


( I don’t think you saw much of anything last night, Felix )

( But I left early though, sorry )

( Jeongin was drunk to the point that he was in Changbin’s refrigerator )

( So I took the poor boy home )

  
  


There he was again not telling the entire truth. But at least it was a good enough reason for Hyunjin to have left the party without raising much suspension. Nonetheless, he probably still should be upfront to his friend about everything. Well, maybe later.

**Lixie**

( Oh! That’s what Changbin was going on about last night, then. I thought it was just the alcohol talking )

( is Innie alright? )

  
  


( He hasn’t woken up yet )

( I was letting him sleep while I took a shower. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of him )

( I’ll talk to you later. Go take care of Changbin )

  
  


Hyunjin put his phone down once the messages were sent so he could shower and prepare a hangover remedy drink for Jeongin.

  
  


**Hyunjin**

@hyungenius

The baby’s still asleep 🥰

[ image attached ]

  
  


Hyunjin tried his best to put the glass down on the night stand as quietly as possible, but Jeongin still stirred awake. He sat down on the edge of the bed.

“How are you feeling?” His voice was kept low just in case the hangover was too intense.

Jeongin pushed himself up into a seated position and rubbed his eyes tiredly. “I’ve felt worse.”

“Well that’s good I guess,” Hyunjin said and handed him the drink glass. “Drink this and you’ll feel better soon.”

Jeongin gratefully took the glass in his hands and slowly drank all of it. He handed him the empty glass once he was through. “Thanks, hyung. I guess I had too much last night.”

“Well… you  _ did _ get inside of a fridge because someone bet you to…”

“Please don’t remind me. I remember very well,” he groaned, wishing he could forget. It definitely wasn’t the brightest idea he’s had.

Hyunjin couldn’t help but laugh at the memory. “If you want to shower, you can borrow some of my clothes. Afterwards I’ll take you to a café since I’m pretty sure neither one of us can really cook.”

Jeongin crawled off of the bed and headed to the bathroom. “I’ll be quick.”

“I’ll leave some clothes out in front of the door for you,” he called before going to his closet and finding some of his clothes that would suit him.

  
  


**Hyunjin**

@hyungenius

He’s still hungover, but look how stylish I made him

[ image attached ]

**Felix** @fabulix

Innie looks great! 😍

  
  


The two of them walked down the strip headed towards their local café. Jeongin was beginning to feel shy with how many eyes were locked into him.

“Those clothes are working wonders for you,” Hyunjin commented, looking his friend up and down. “I suppose I should style you more often. I’m bringing out your inner sexiness.”

“Nooo, I have no sexiness. Am baby.”

Hyunjin put an arm around Jeongin’s shoulders, a small smirk creeping onto his face. “We’ll see about that.”

The door’s bell rung inside of the café as the two entered into it. Since it was still fairly early, there weren't many people sitting inside of it save for a few people. Hyunjin noticed a familiar face sitting alone at a table further down the wall.

“Ah, can you order something for me too? I’m going over there,” Hyunjin told his friend before making his way to the table.

Woojin has been preoccupied with a cup of hot tea and some book laid out on the table in front of him. He had been too busy lazily flipping pages in it to notice Hyunjin approach him.

“Morning, hyung,” he greeted cautiously, careful to not spook him. “Can we join you?”

Woojin looked up at him with a warm smile. “Sure, help yourselves,” he gestured to the empty seats left around his table.

“Thanks,” Hyunjin pulled a seat out to sit in it. He looked at the book on the table then back up to Woojin. “So uh, I guess you don’t have a headache or anything from last night?”

“What?” Woojin asked through drinking his tea. “Oh. No, I didn’t do anything there. I actually left sometime right after Jisung and Minho started dancing.”

Jeongin came over joining them with what he ordered for the two of them. “You left that early?”

“It’s okay, I still saw where Changbin thought you were an elf,” Woojin laughed before adding, “but yeah, no. It was too crazy for me so I went home.”

Jeongin took a sip from his mug in thought. “So you didn’t stay with Chan or anything?”

“Chan?” It didn’t seem like Woojin knew what they meant. “No, I didn’t stay with him. Was there a reason for me to?”

Jeongin looked over to Hyunjin, whose only apparent thought was how good his drink was. “No… I was just curious.”

“Chan’s not a heavy drinker so I wouldn’t think anyone would have to watch over him.”

He was definitely going way off the mark with what Jeongin’s intention was, but he wasn’t about to correct him. It didn’t seem like Hyunjin had any means to do so either.

“Chan’s independent. I think the biggest concerns at the party was Jisung and the host himself,” Hyunjin said, now putting his drink down so he could eat something. “We didn’t stay the entire time either.”

“You didn’t? Wasn’t it kind of your party?”

Hyunjin waved a dismissive hand. “Nah, no one even noticed. Besides, it turned more into a mini concert after you left.”

“That just makes me even more grateful that I left when I did. Oh, one second,” he said as he picked up his phone and answered it. “Yes?” He sipped the rest of his tea as he listened to the other line. “Okay, just give me a minute.”

He put his phone in his pocket before closing his book and standing up. “I’ve got somewhere to be, so I’ll see you two later on. Feel better, Jeongin,” he waved and left the café with the door’s bell jingling behind him.

Hyunjin stretched his arms out on the table in front of his and placed the side of his head on top of them. “I guess that was my answer, then… He definitely made it sound like he didn’t have any obligations to Chan.”

Jeongin frowned slightly. He didn’t like seeing his friend sulk like this. “Did you even see Chan with Seungmin at the party? Maybe he didn’t go after all.”

“I saw them together for a moment… Then I started looking around for Woojin and by the time that I looked back, they had disappeared; I assume still together.”

A disheartened hum came from the younger. He was hoping that everything wasn’t as it seemed, but he didn’t have any way of knowing or telling that to his friend. Instead he could only try to distract him. “Get up.”

“What? Where are we going?”

“We are going back to your house and we’re going to sit there and watch movies or play games or whatever so you don’t have the chance to think about anything,” he explained as he pulled Hyunjin to his feet and led him out of the café.

And that’s exactly what they did for the remainder of the day. They mainly watched movies and ordered in so they wouldn’t have to go out anywhere again. Hyunjin was the first one to pass out this time around. At least it was on the couch so he didn’t have to get carried to his bed.

“Hyunjin hyung…” Jeongin kept his voice low. “I have a morning class tomorrow so I’m going to head out now, okay?”

Hyunjin hummed quietly in response so Jeongin continued, “sleep well. Call me if you need me. But preferably not in the middle of my class.” He pulled a blanket over top of him and ruffled his hair before exiting.

  
  


**Jeongin**

@notyouroppa

I wish I knew what was what so I could help…

  
  


The next morning came with light bursting through the blinds, eventually waking up Hyunjin. A loud yawn escaped him as he stretched his limbs in every which way, trying to wake up completely.

“Man… I slept great. What time is it?”

He reached down to pick up his phone but found it had died.

“Well that’s nice…”

He pointed his attention to the clock on his bookshelf and almost had a heart attack.

“I’VE MISSED MY CLASSES!”

It was already 1:30 pm and the majority of his classes had already passed. Even if he started getting ready now, he would still be late to his last one. He groaned heavily, disappointed with himself. This was going to be a day.

At least he had plenty of time to get to the practice room. He took the long way around, blatantly avoiding all of the sports practice fields. Though he told himself he just wanted to fresh air.

Hyunjun opened to door to their rented room to find only Felix and Changbin inside. They were sitting together, looking at Changbin’s laptop when they noticed someone come in. Felix jumped up and ran over to him, embracing him.

“Hyung! Where have you been? Are you okay? Jisung said you weren’t in class.”

Apparently Hyunjin had not been prepared for him to suddenly be hugged with the way his body stiffened straight. “Oh, yeah my phone died so I overslept way late,” he explained as he tried to slip out of Felix’s arms. “By the way, where is everyone?”

Felix was too busy trying to read Hyunjin and see if he was lying to remember to answer so Changbin did it in his place.

“The others went to go get food. They should be back soon.”

“Are you okay?” Hyunjin asked Felix, confused as to why he was staring at him so intensely.

“Are you?”

“I’m fine. Changbin, did you let him drink again?” He asked, going over to see what they were even doing on the laptop.

“Not after he asked me if he could swing on my chandelier like Tarzan.”

Hyunjin laughed hysterically, “you did what?”

“I  _ asked _ ,” Felix pointed out with a ton of emphasis. “I didn’t actually do it.”

The door opened suddenly, Minho entering in with some take out followed by Jisung and Chan. Hyunjin’s laughter died down when his eyes fell on the latter. He looked away subtly, clearing his throat.

“Oh, he’s actually alive,” Minho said in something that sounded like surprise. “We were about to send a search team out for you.”

“My phone died last night so I woke up late. Sleep was great, but I missed all of my classes.”

“So that’s why all of my calls went straight to voicemail…” Jisung commented on the middle of getting all of the food out from the bags so they could eat.

“Oh sorry, I didn’t realize you called. I never got the chance to charge my phone.”

They all gathered together with the food in the middle of them, sharing everything amongst themselves. This wasn’t a day for any practicing, but rather just a chill day. They always made the first meetups after a performance like that. It gave them a chance to rest and start thinking as to what they were looking to do for the next one.

Changbin talked a little bit about the stuff he was working on while Chan tried to explain how they always looked for what style they did that seemed to get the biggest attention. That’s how 3RACHA would continue giving them songs that matched well with both what they’ve previously done and what they want to push towards to in the future.

That was all that had to be said about that besides how Chan would have some sample tracks to send to Minho to listen to by tonight.

“Ah, Jisung,” Hyunjin remembered. “Can I see your notes since I missed today?”

“I take notes?”

“You’re scholarly, of course you take notes.”

“I’m scholarly?” Jisung asked, only getting pushed over in response from Minho.

“You’re literally here on a scholarship,” Minho murmured. “Don’t be difficult.”

“Yes, mother. Sorry, mother,” Jisung stayed laying over, trying to reach for his bag and get his notes for Hyunjin.

  
  


( Hyung )

  
  


Chan gave a confused look to Felix when his phone screen lit up. Felix motioned to his phone, typing out another message.

  
  


( You feel it too right? )

  
  


**My Main Mate**

( Feel what? Is it too hot in here? )

  
  


( No, the temperature is fine )

( I’m talking about the weird energy with Hyunjin )

( He suddenly became closed off when he saw you )

  
  


**My Main Mate**

( Ah… I kind of felt that too )

  
  


( Did something happen between you two? )

  
  


**My Main Mate**

( I don’t think that I did anything )

( He seemed fine with me when we went to open mic night awhile ago )

( I’ll talk to him about it )

( Don’t worry )

  
  


Felix felt a little better with that. He wasn’t sure what was going on and he was sure that Hyunjin wasn’t being completely honest. Though the thing about him over sleeping today did sound like something he would do, he was still betting on there being another factor. But at least now something would be done about it.

“I’ll be right back,” Hyunjin suddenly said as he got up and headed to the door. “I’ve got to go to the bathroom.”

“Gosh, I do too now that you mention it,” Changbin started but Felix sat on him before he had a chance to even get up. “Yah… Felix. As much as I enjoy this, I have to pee.”

Felix wrapped his arms around him in defiance, putting one hand over his mouth to hush him. “Shhh… pee later,” he whispered, watching Chan exit the practice room a few seconds after the other. Once he was out, he uncovered Changbin’s mouth but continued to sit in his lap. It was just the more comfortable option.

“And how come Chan got to go,” riddled Changbin who had given up on trying to leave, now hugging Felix’s waist gently.

“I noticed you and Chan were texting back and forth,” Minho said then added, “what was all that about?”

“You can’t tell me that you haven’t noticed Hyunjin being a bit weird just recently,” Felix said.

“Him missing all of his classes?” Minho asked. “His reason sounded solid to me. Besides, it would be weird if he wasn’t late to something.”

Felix shook his head. “No, from the whole thing about him leaving the party super early to today when Hyunjin’s mood suddenly changed the second he saw Chan coming.”

“What did Chan do?”

“I don’t know, that’s why he went after him. To find out so hopefully the weird energy will leave.”

  
  


Chan didn’t completely follow Hyunjin into the bathrooms, rather he waited just outside. It didn’t take very long for him to come back out, but Hyunjin apparently was unaware of the fact that Chan had come too with the way he jumped and held onto the wall for support.

“God… you scared me half to death,” Hyunjin breathed, holding his chest where his heart was.

Chan rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Sorry about that… Listen, can we talk for a minute?” He threw his thumb out behind him towards an empty room. “We can go in there if you’d like.”

Nervousness invaded Hyunjin’s face. “Uhm… sure?”

The elder led them to said room and shut the door silently behind them, trying his best to not scare the other. He opened his mouth to talk but Hyunjin beat him to it.

“Look, I promise not to get in your way or anything.”

Chan gave him a highly confused expression. “W-“

Hyunjin cut him off once again, anxiety flooding through him. He was panicking. “No it’s okay! I won’t ask you to change your feelings. It would be really selfish of me if I did.” He extended a slightly shaky hand to him to gently touch his arm. “Honestly, I really hope it works out for you. You deserve to be happy- oh excuse me.”

He took his hand back to get his phone out of his pocket and hold it up to his ear. “Hello?” There was a small pause. “Right now? O-okay I’ll be right there.” 

Hyunjin quickly moved to the other side of Chan to get out of the room. “Sorry, hyung, but I really have to go. I’ll see you guys later!”

“Wait! Hyunjin!” Chan called out, moving to try and stop him but he was already out of sight. God he ran fast. Forget dancing, he should be a track star.

  
  


**Chan**

@cbang

What did I do..?

**Seungmin**

@swingmin

Are you okay?

  
  


Chan reentered the practice room with an expression mixed of confusion and something close to sadness. He closed the door and looked at his friends who all waited for him to speak, but he couldn’t.

“Where’s Hyunjin?” Felix left his spot on Changbin’s lap to approach his friend. “Hyung? Are you okay?”

“What did I do?” His voice was quiet but it could still be clearly heard by everyone there. “I couldn’t get a single word out. He started apologizing to me right on the spot. Something about how he wouldn’t get in my way or ask me to change my feelings?” He shook his head, not understanding. “I was going to ask him what he meant but he got some phone call and he ran off.”

“Phone call? He said his phone was dead and he didn’t even charge it yet,” Jisung interrupted and added, “something’s not right here…”

“Whatever it is, we’re going to get to the bottom of it because we can’t work together like this.” Minho looked to each of his friends before continuing on. “So, does anyone have any idea as to why drama queen suddenly is avoiding Chan?”

“All I know is that it started the night of the party,” Felix answered. “But he didn’t stay the whole time.”

“And I didn’t even see him there,” Chan added.

“He said he left to take care of Jeongin since he had drank too much.”

“Which I can account for because I’m the one that found him sitting in my fridge.”

“I can’t help but feel that wasn’t the entire truth,” Minho crossed his arms in thought.

“Maybe we made them uncomfortable with how we were acting?” Jisung wondered. It wasn’t a bad idea, either.

“That still doesn’t account for why he’s avoiding me,” Chan sighed, sitting back down beside everyone. He leaned back in thought, trying desperately to piece everything together.

  
  


Hyunjin ran all the way to Jeongin’s house, panting heavily as he knocked on the door sporadically.

Jeongin quickly opened the door, looking down at his friend in concern. “Hyung? Are you okay? Come in and sit down, I’ll get you some water.”

He helped him in until Hyunjin fell lying down on the couch, trying his best to catch his breath.

“Here, here, drink this,” Jeongin said, basically shoving a bottle of water at him. “What happened?”

Hyunjin threw the bottle up, drinking nearly the entire thing before he started trying to talk. “I’m… gosh hold on…” he said through pants. He gave himself a moment to finally even put his breathing enough to get coherent words out. “I’m just a coward, Jeongin. I ran away and I didn’t stop until I got here.”

“What? Ran away from who?”

“Chan,” he answered and started to explain everything.

  
  


**Jeongin**

@notyouroppa

???

  
  


**Woojin**

@godjin

Honestly, why is everyone so cryptic today?

  
  


“You should have let him talk,” Jeongin said gently. He didn’t want to upset his friend even more, but he was also trying to knock some sense into him.

“I know… I got scared, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, it’s okay,” Jeongin pat his shoulder gently. “But what are you going to do now?”

“I don’t know… I mean, what is there to do?” Hyunjin asked. He looked down. He knew he probably only made things more awkward with the way he ran out not only on Chan but with everyone else. He was the worst.

“I know this will probably sound dumb but, just try your best to act normal. Things might fall back into place if you let them. Now go take a shower. You stink.”

Hyunjin let out a long sigh before he got up and headed to the bathroom. “Alright.”

“And don’t come out until you’ve cleared your head!”

Jeongin watched him go until his phone caught his attention. It was Woojin calling. That was a bit weird, but nonetheless he answered.

“Hello?”

“Jeongin, hi. Can you help me out a bit?”


	12. Chapter 12

**Woojin**

@godjin

Alright, unless you’re name is Jeongin, you’re all cancelled. I’m taking over

**Chan** @cbang

???

**Woojin ** @godjin

@cbang You’re coming with me

  
  


**Jeongin**

@notyouroppa

I’d like to take a minute to thank my parents for naming me what they did

  
  


Hyunjin came out of the bathroom with a towel on his head. “Who was on the phone?”

“Woojin hyung,” Jeongin answered, only making Hyunjin more confused. “He asked me what had been going on since he couldn’t get an answer that made sense from anyone else.”

“What did he say?”

“Not much, actually. He just let me talk and thanked me. Then he hung up.”

It was strange, really. Sure Woojin was friends with Jeongin and they talked, but not really to the extent where he would randomly ask about the whole ordeal with him and Chan. Unless, Chan said something to him. Apparently Jeongin could read what he was thinking with the look that he was given.

“Oh no, you’re not hiding out tomorrow.”

Hyunjin looked away, rubbing the towel against his hair as if he didn’t know what he was talking about.

“You’re staying here tonight and I’m personally making sure that you don’t miss any of your classes again,” Jeongin crossed his arms in seriousness.

“I didn’t even mean to miss my classes today…” Hyunjin murmured, not really meaning for it to be heard.

“And you’re not going to miss them tomorrow for sure.”

“But what about Kkami? He’s all alone.” He was just throwing excuses out at this point. But that didn’t phase Jeongin like he’d hoped.

“We’ll go get him and bring him here,” Jeongin said, already getting up and heading to the door, not even bothering to wait on the other. He wasn’t taking no for an answer.

Hyunjin hurriedly put the towel away and ran out after his friend. “Okay, okay! I‘ll oblige, wait up!”

  
  


“Gosh you’re persistent…” Hyunjin murmured, walking Kkami back to where they would be staying for tonight.

“And you’re stubborn. You know it’s bad when Woojin ends up getting involved. He’s not really the type to do that.”

A hum was the only response that he could muster out. He really didn’t mean for things to be so weird. He especially didn’t mean for things to escalate so quickly. Even though he told Chan to continue to follow his feelings, the way he expressed himself was definitely not the best idea he had. A part of him wondered what Chan was trying to say to him, but another part told him that it wouldn’t be anything that would sit very well with him.

Would it have been that Chan still wanted the three of them to be friends even if him and Seungmin did start dating? That Hyunjin should still look for someone else? To him, he didn’t want anyone else. Especially not after the way Seungmin took care of him after he got hit with a baseball or even when he had drank way too much at the bar. He was more attached than ever before. Before then, Hyunjin only watched him from afar, too scared to ever say anything to him.

But here he was, having reluctantly given someone else permission to pursue him just because he didn’t think he was good enough. He was good at dancing, sure, and he could say he was talented with drawing and maybe even taking pictures, but Chan? He could sing, rap, play two instruments, and speak probably four different languages. Not to mention he had the body, soul, and voice of an absolute angel. To him, he was no match against Chan.

A hand suddenly grabbed Hyunjin’s arm, jerking him to a stop and cutting off his negative thoughts. Blinking, he looked back at his friend. “What?”

“You were about to get hit by a car.”

He looked up in front of him, realizing that they were at a crosswalk and the sign was red. Hyunjin hadn’t realized that Jeongin had stopped walking and continued to go. He probably would have been hit if his friend hadn’t stopped him.

“Ah… Sorry.”

Jeongin crossed his arms, worry written all over his face. “You need to be careful. You could have let Kkami get ran over too.”

He was right. He needed to stop thinking about things that were out of his control and pay attention to what was going on around him. He wouldn’t have forgiven himself if his carelessness got his dog hurt. Hyunjin stooped down to pat Kkami’s head gently. “I’m sorry, Kkami. I’ll snap out of it so I don’t end up getting you into an accident.”

Jeongin watched them quietly until the light to cross lit up. “Come on, we’re almost there. I think you can manage until then.”

Hyunjin stood back up and followed the younger. He made sure to be much more alert this time around, pushing all of his thoughts away from him.

  
  


Hyunjin let Kkami run free once they entered the house. He flopped down face first onto the couch where Jeongin decided sitting on him was the most comfortable option. Well, at least for him anyways.

“You want pizza?” It wasn’t really a question. It was more like  _ I’m ordering pizza, will you eat some too? _

“Sounds good to me,” Hyunjin said, voice muffled in the couch cushion.

“Good. In the meantime while we wait for it to get here, you can teach me how to dance.”

Hyunjin picked his face up to look at him. “Teach you how to dance?”

“Yes,” he answered simply, moving off from on top of him and pulling him up. “You are going to teach me. And I know you can do it because you are the dancing master.”

It was the best thing that he could come up with for a distraction. Besides, since it was something that Hyunjin was passionate about, it just might boost his mood in the process.

  
  


**Hyunjin**

@hyungenius

I thought he was kidding about me being able to teach him how to dance, but Jeongin is actually pretty talented???

**Jeongin** @notyouroppa

I’m hurt by how you thought I was a lost cause

  
  


“Alright, alright, but can you do this?” He asked before proceeding to do the body roll move from Love Shot.

“Psh. Of course,” Jeongin waved a dismissive hand and recreated the movements Hyunjin had just done.

“I’m not going to lie, that was actually kind of sexy, Jeongin…” he said, looking a bit dumbfounded.

“Am baby,” he reminded with crossed arms and a small pout. The doorbell rang soon after, ending his cutesy facade and making him go towards the door. “Good timing. I’m starving.”

Jeongin took the pizza and thanked the man before closing the door and setting the box on the kitchen table. It would be easier to just eat out of the box rather than getting out plates and having to clean them afterwards.

The two of them sat and ate happily, talking about things that pertained to nothing very intellectual. Kkami would sometimes be given a pepperoni, but the rest of the pizza was quickly devoured by the two boys.

“Ah… that hit the spot,” Hyunjin said as he leaned back in his chair in thought. “Hey… have you ever realized that a pizza roll is just an Italian gusher?”

“...a what?”

“An Italian gusher,” Hyunjin repeated. “It’s a gusher, but it’s just like a pizza, so it’s an Italian gusher.”

Jeongin couldn’t help but to burst out laughing, “honestly, is this what you think about in the shower?”

Hyunjin gave a small shrug. “Little bit of this, little bit of that. Sometimes I wonder what Kkami would say if he could talk.”

“Probably that he wanted more pizza.”

Jeongin walked over to his TV where he began to start up his Wii. “Care to try to beat me in Smash Bros?”

Hyunjin hopped up from his seat to jump onto the couch with determination. “Oh you’re on.”

  
  


**Hyunjin**

@hyungenius

He actually beat me…

**Jeongin ** @notyouroppa

I did say you could  _ try _ to beat me

  
  


The rest of the night was spent with Hyunjin trying to find a game that he could win at. He finally got first place only after three rounds in Mario Kart.

“And it only took you until 11 o’clock,” Jeongin praised, clapping his hands in a more or less teasing way. At the end of the day he was happy that his friend finally won in something.

“Dang, it’s that late already?”

“Mhmnn…” Jeongin hummed, stretching his arms out. “You can continue playing out here if you want, but I’m going to bed. Don’t forget I’m making sure you go with me to school.”

Hyunjin pursed his lips together to form a thin line. “I’ll stay up for a little longer,” he decided after a moment.

“Suit yourself,” Jeongin waved before disappearing into his room.

He really did need the sleep, but he didn’t trust bad dreams to stay away if he did. So he continued to play games for another hour until he just couldn’t stay awake anymore. Hyunjin quietly turned everything off, trying his best to not disrupt the sleeping Kkami on the corner of the couch. He smiled at how peaceful the little dog looked dreaming. He wished that he would be able to sleep like that too.

The light flicked off silently and Hyunjin slowly made his way through the dark towards Jeongin’s room. He was grateful to know how to maneuver his way there without any lights on so he had less chance of waking the sleeping boy up. He knew that the side of the bed closest to the door would be vacant; since Jeongin preferred the other side, so he slid into it as softly as possible. The bed shifted slightly under his weight, but it didn’t seem to disturb Jeongin.

Even though Hyunjin tried his best to not accidentally kick the other’s foot or anything in the process of lying down, the other still seemed to subconsciously sense his presence with the way leaned closer. Through the dim light of the room, Hyunjin could just barely make out an uncomfortable expression on Jeongin’s sleeping face. He decided that he was most likely having a bad dream with the way his muscles twitched slightly.

“It’s okay…” Hyunjin whispered almost silently. He moved his arm ever so gently around the smaller boy, bringing him into a hug. “Hyung’s here…” Immediately he could feel Jeongin’s body stiffen then relax completely under his touch. Hyunjin let himself close his eyes and continued to hold Jeongin for the rest of the night.

  
  


“Hyung… hyung wake up,” Jeongin called, shaking Hyunjin gently awake. “You’ve slept long enough.”

Hyunjin groaned in response, slowly opening his eyes. “What?”

Jeongin had woken up a little before him, having already gotten ready. Now he just needed Hyunjin to get up and he was making sure that he wouldn’t be late. “Get up and get ready. We have plenty of time to take Kkami home first and stop by the café, but only if you get up now.”

Another groan escaped Hyunjin as he stretched his limbs out, trying to wake up. “I’m coming…” he yawned loudly and pushed himself into a seated position. Slowly but surely he headed straight to the bathroom to get ready. He was able to get out of the door in less than 15 minutes.

“Did you sleep well last night?” Hyunjin asked, remembering walking in to Jeongin shaking from what he thought was a bad dream.

“I fell asleep pretty quickly,” Jeongin said as they walked towards Hyunjin’s house to drop Kkami off. “So I was able to get a lot of sleep.”

“I know last night when I went in there, it looked like you were having a bad dream.”

A small look of confusion crossed Jeongin’s face. “Was I? I don’t think I remember even having a dream.”

_ He’s so pure _ , Hyunjin thought. Not even bad dreams could stick to him.

Hyunjin opened the door to his home and let Kkami run inside of it. “I’ll be back later,” he told the dog while he went to grab a few things to stick in his bag. “Don’t burn the house down.”

“I really don’t think he would burn the house down, let alone be able to.”

“You never know. Kkami is a smart dog.”

Jeongin only laughed softly at that before leading them both to the café to get something that would really wake them up.

“You probably need a drink more than I do since you went to sleep after me, huh? Which by the way, when was that? I don’t remember you even coming in there.”

“It was somewhere after an hour. I tried not to stay up too late, since you said you were getting me up earlier. I still probably should have gone to bed when you did cause I’m still tired,” Hyunjin said through a small yawn and took a sip of his drink. He flinched. “Oh crap, that’s still hot.”

“Well duh. You just got it. It will probably be good once we get on school grounds.”

Hyunjin decided that taking the lid off for awhile would cool it down quicker as they walked towards the campus. There was a slight chill in the air from the wind, so he hoped that it would be cool enough to drink soon because he really needed some caffeine right now.

Jeongin goal for the morning was to make sure Hyunjin actually made it to class and on time so he walked with him all the way there instead of leaving him to go to his. They were halfway there until the sound of someone calling Hyunjin’s name stopped them just a little bit away from the building.

“Hyunjin hyung!”

Hyunjin paused drinking with the cup at his mouth so he could turn and see who it was. He almost choked when he saw Seungmin running towards him. That was definitely not what he would have imagined to see first thing in the morning.

“Hyung, good morning. Oh. Hey, Jeongin,” Seungmin smiled at the younger before looking back towards Hyunjin. “I’ve been looking all over for you. Listen, I’m running a bit late but do you have anything going on at noon?”

Hyunjin blinked in confusion. Noon? No, he had a free spot in between his classes then, but why was he needed? This was a bit strange. Should he lie? Could he even lie to him? The answer was a definite no. “Me? No, I’m free at that time, why?”

“Great! Meet me at the picnic tables near here at that time.” It wasn’t a suggestion and there was no explanation given before Seungmin started moving away. “I’ve got to get going now, so I’ll see you there,” he waved and took off for his class.

Hyunjin held a frozen hand up in a wave, completely dumbfounded by what had just happened. “W...what?”

“Don’t even think about bailing,” Jeongin said, making him jump. Hyunjin had honestly forgot he was beside him.

“M-me? Bailing? On him?”

“Hwang Hyunjin? Bailing on someone? It may be more likely that you think.”

It was too true of a statement for him to be hurt at the informalities. “But what if it’s bad?”

“What if it’s good?”

Hyunjin stared at him with a blank expression. He didn’t have anything to respond to that with so he sighed and continued walking to class.

  
  


**Hyunjin**

@hyungenius

Mom come pick me up, I’m scared

**Woojin ** @godjin

You should be

  
  


**Hyunjin**

@hyungenius

(´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)

  
  
  


**Woojin**

@godjin

Oh shoot… A typo

  
  


Hyunjin peeked into his class, hiding behind the door when he saw Jisung sitting in there. He didn’t know how to act since he bailed like a coward. He was contemplating all sorts of different scenarios when suddenly a hand pushed him forward.

“Jisung!” It was Jeongin’s voice and he had disappeared as quickly as his voice came.

Hyunjin stumbled forward, catching himself on a table before he fell face first on the floor.  _ Darn that Jeongin _ . Jisung looked back at the sound of his name being called. It was too late to try and hide now. Jisung had already gotten up and made his way towards him where he wrapped him in a hug. That was not the reaction he had prepared for.

“Hey man… are you okay? By the way, was that Jeongin?”

“Yeah…” Hyunjin breathed out. “I stayed with him last night. I’m sorry for not coming back yesterday.”

Jisung put a hand on Hyunjin’s shoulder. “It’s alright. You don’t have to explain anything. We’re not mad at you.”

Hyunjin was grateful for that. It helped knowing that they didn’t hold him against leaving the way he did, even though it was wrong of him to do so. 

“I hope I didn’t make anything weird,” Hyunjin said.

Jisung shook his head, “no, it’s alright. Plus if it helps any, Chan isn’t even here today.”

Oh no, Jisung. That did not help at all. Well, maybe a little bit considering Hyunjin wouldn’t have to act strangely around him. But for the main part, that fact only made him paranoid. Was Chan angry at him? Did he really skip school just to avoid him for a bit? Was him telling Chan what he did only annoy him and make him uncomfortable? He was trying to put things at ease but maybe he had made it worse.

Hyunjin feigned a small smile, hoping it would fool his friend enough to not worry about him. “Oh, that’s a shame,” he murmured. “I hope he’s alright.”

“He’s fine. Don’t worry about him,” Jisung assured before moving back to his seat.

  
  


**Hyunjin**

@hyungenius

Now I’m even more scared

**Jeongin ** @notyouroppa

You’re thinking too much. Just pay attention in class

  
  


It was easier said than done. Hyunjin kept bouncing his leg anxiously during the whole class. He had some notes written down, but the majority of the lecture was a blur. Thoughts kept swimming around and around in his head. Chan was absent today. Seungmin wanted to meet him at noon. Hyunjin had ran out yesterday after his whole spiel to Chan. Woojin was somehow involved.

_ Chan’s mad at me and he told Woojin. Seungmin didn’t give me any details but to meet him.  _ He couldn’t help but think that it would be about him and Chan. He didn’t think that his heart would be able to handle it if he straightforwardly got rejected.

_ “I hope this won’t make things weird between us. I still want to be friends.” _

But would that mean that Hyunjin accidentally let Seungmin know that he liked him by getting all weird with Chan about the situation? Hyunjin felt heat rise up to his face and ears in embarrassment.  _ God, you’re so embarrassing, Hyunjin.  _ He face palmed himself perhaps a bit too loudly with the way that he gained a few stares.

Jisung gave him a concerned look but Hyunjin only waved dismissively at him, mouthing that he was okay. 

The rest of the class went by relatively slowly. Hyunjin’s notes were making less and less sense as time passed. He would have to borrow Jisung’s again later.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Jisung asked once class had ended.

“I just didn’t get enough sleep last night.” Honestly, when was he going to start telling the full truth?

“Jeongin didn’t make you go to sleep?”

“He went before I did. I stayed up for a while later,” he explained. “I’ll get some better sleep tonight, I promise.”

Jisung studied him for a moment before he sighed. “You know you can talk to me if you need to, right? And that goes for the rest of us; Minho, Felix, even Changbin listens.”

“Yeah, I know. Thanks, Jisung,” he smiled.

“Here,” Jisung said, handing him his notes before he could even ask. “I know you’re going to need these.”

Hyunjin’s face lit up at the notes and hugged his waist since he was still sitting while the other was standing. “Thanks, Jisung. You’re the best.”

“Just get them back to me by our next class,” Jisung patted his head. “I need to use them too, you know.”

Hyunjin nodded and stuck them in his bag. The two of them said goodbye and headed to their next class. Hyunjin’s eyes couldn’t ever leave the clock for more than a few moments as it got closer and closer to noon. His class would end a little bit before that time would even come, but he couldn’t help but to feel more anxious by the passing minute.

  
  


**Small Child**

( Don’t forget~ )

  
  


( Bold of you to assume that I could forget )

  
  


**Small Child**

( Less don’t forget and more don’t bail )

( I’ll be mad if you do 👿 )

( And I won’t let you come over )

  
  


( Eye- )

( Okay, I’m going now )

( Just don’t lock me out of the house 😢) 

  
  


**Small Child**

( 😇 )

  
  


**Hyunjin**

@hyungenius

This still doesn’t help the fact that I’m nervous…

  
  


Hyunjin reached the rendezvous with ten minutes to spare. Since it was close to noon, there weren't many people around. This was usually the time people left to grab lunch. So alone he sat waiting with a leg bouncing in anxiousness. That was starting to become an annoying habit.

“Hyung, you made it,” a voice called from behind him. “Did you wait long?”

He turned to watch Seungmin approach him. He had that sweet smile with him that made his heart melt. “Oh, no. I just got here,” he said as he watched the other sit in front of him. “So, uh, what did you need?” He was hoping he couldn’t hear the nervousness in his voice.

“This is probably going to sound a bit random since it’s been awhile, but could you tell me what you think of my photos?”

Oh. Oh yeah. Hyunjin had forgotten all about that. But he called him all the way out here to look at his photography? He could have just sent them to him via texts but he guessed that he really needed to see his facial expressions with them as well. Nonetheless he was happy to assist. And maybe he needed an opinion of them for something urgent?

“Of course! But I forgot to put all of mine together, so sorry about that…” He cursed himself for only having that one job and forgetting about it.

“Don’t worry about it,” Seungmin said and started messing around on his phone. “You can always show me later. Right now I just need you to look at these.”

He opened a folder on his phone and clicked on the first one before sliding it over to the other to go through.

“Just swipe to each of the next ones.”

Hyunjin nodded and did as he was told, slowly swiping through the pictures. It was neat seeing the world through Seungmin’s eyes. He had said he takes pictures of things that makes him happy or what he feels inspired by. He made sure to fully look at each and everyone of them because each one was like a mini part of Seungmin.

“These are really beautiful…” he voiced out in a soft volume.  _ Just like you… _

He was so into the pictures that he missed the way Seungmin had one arm laying down on the table with his other holding up his tilted head, the softest expression on his face. It was really a shame that he had missed it.

There were so many pictures that he really liked. It wasn’t that far off being different than from his own style. He opened his mouth to say something else when the next picture shut it back.

It was of Hyunjin. Specifically of him at one of his older busking performances. You could see a blur of Felix to the side, but the emphasized focus was on Hyunjin. He swiped to the next photo, again another shot of him. He quickly swiped through what was only a few more photos in the folder and it was all of him.

He looked up at Seungmin with question written all over his face. What was this? He could feel his heart rate quicken.

“What do you think,” was all that he asked. He looked at him in expectation.

They were beautiful. Even the photos of himself. He could tell that there was time and patience taken into editing it to the way it looked. But this seemed wrong.

“W…” Hyunjin searched for what to say but all that came out was, “what is this?” He was starting to panic again.

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“I- no, no,” Hyunjin said, pushing the phone back towards Seungmin. “I can’t let you do this to Chan. I would be a bad friend.”

Seungmin probably guessed that he was close to running away again with the way that he grabbed both of his hands gently but firmly enough to keep him from going anywhere. His heart rate was so high that he could probably feel his pulse with the way he was holding him.

“Hyung. Don’t misunderstand.”

Hyunjin was frozen under his grasp. He was going to have to hear this one out. What a trap, he thought.

“Chan can’t like me,” he started but Hyunjin felt the need to cut him off.

Of course Chan could like him. He was free to feel whatever he wanted to.

“Why can-“

Seungmin was quicker this time at putting a halt to Hyunjin’s rebuttal. “Chan can’t like me because he likes Woojin,” he finished, making Hyunjin fall silent. “He likes Woojin, not me. But he’s been helping me out.”

Hyunjin couldn’t find any words to say. He didn’t understand what he was talking about. “He likes Woojin…? He’s been helping you out…?”

“They’re not very public about it all, so you probably didn’t know,” he said then started to look down in embarrassment as he tried to continue. “And… I asked if he could help me get close to you since I really like you…”

Hyunjin’s previously frantic heart suddenly stopped at those words. He was trying to process everything. It all seemed so surreal and it didn’t make much sense to him.

“I’m sorry that I couldn’t tell you,” Seungmin continued. “I was really nervous about it. I was actually going to wait for awhile longer, but after everything that happened, I knew I had to do it now.”

“So that’s why Woojin called Jeongin…” Hyunjin said in realization.

“He seemed to be the only one that knew what was really going on since no one could get any information out of you. Chan got really concerned about what it was he did that made you act like that so he went to Woojin and thus Woojin went to Jeongin.”

Hyunjin blinked. “So then the whole party thing-“

“Chan invited me since you were going to be there. But I didn’t see you at all so I stayed with him for the main part,” Seungmin explained. He then thought of something and laughed sheepishly. “Also… I guess since I’m confessing everything now… that ‘extra’ drink from a while ago, I had asked Chan what you liked. It wasn’t actually an extra. I’m sorry I lied about that.”

There was that smile again, although there was something different about it this time. Hyunjin hadn’t seen this kind of smile before but it ran his heart rate quicker than the rest.

“Uhm… and at the open mic thing. I’m not sure if you knew what song that was I sung, but it was called,  _ I like you. _ ” He seemed to be getting more flustered by the second. It was the cutest thing Hyunjin had ever seen.

But also Hyunjin felt absolutely horrible about everything. He had been so wrong this whole time. He had made assumptions without getting the facts first. He made things weird for his friends. He made Chan worried about nothing. While he had been pushing he crush away, his crush had been trying hard on getting close to him. He really was a complete idiot.

He didn’t realize he was crying until Seungmin gently wiped a tear away with his sleeve.

“A-are you okay?” Seungmin seemed to have forgotten about his shyness in favor for Hyunjin’s well-being. “Did I upset you? I’m sorry…”

Hyunjin snapped back to reality and hurriedly wiped his face. “I-I’m fine. It’s nothing you said. I just feel horrible that I took things out of proportion and made a mess out of everything. I wrongly accused Chan and made him feel awkward when really he was doing the opposite of what I thought. He even skipped school today. I’m such an idiot.” He crossed his arms on top of the table and buried his face into them, wishing to disappear at that moment.

Seungmin carefully moved to sit beside him, rubbing his back comfortingly. “Hey… it’s okay. You didn’t know. It’s partially my fault too. I probably didn’t do things as well as I should have. And if it makes you feel better, you weren’t the reason Chan is absent. He just had some work to finish before the end of the night.”

“I’m sorry, Seungmin. I’ve been playing the cowardly lion this whole time. I’ve hid and ran away when I should have stayed and listened. But…” He picked his face up to look at the younger boy. “I really like you a lot too. I have for awhile…”

He supposed it would be his turn to start confessing everything since Seungmin already did. “That day that I got hit by the ball, I was watching you practice. I should have been at my own practice, but you know… I’ve been late to practice a lot because of that, actually. And Minho probably hates me for that.”

He couldn’t help but to let out a breath of a laugh at the thought. He knew Minho didn’t actually hate him or anything. Annoyed would probably be a better word, but he knew that he also understood and that’s why Hyunjin was never too much into trouble with him.

“I’ve really wanted to talk to you somehow. But I couldn’t ever get any closer than the fence line. I was always too scared. I thought that you wouldn’t have wanted me.” He let out a heavy sigh. “I guess I have a lot of apologizing to do now, huh?”

Seungmin put a hand over his, gently stroking the top of it with his thumb. “Would it help if I were beside you?”

Hyunjin’s eyes softened, matching the smile he gave. “Yeah… Yeah it would.”

  
  


**Hyunjin**

@hwangjin

Officially changed my @ because I have been far from a genius recently

**Minho** @meowho

Recently?

**Changbin** @spearbear

Thank god you said it before I had to

  
  


**Hyunjin**

@hwangjin

Okay, I’ve been an idiot my whole life, but at least my boyfriend is cuter than yours

**Jisung** @hansome

!??!

**Felix** @fabulix

????????!!

**Jeongin** @notyouroppa

I love this song

  
  


**Seungmin**

@swingmin

🤗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that all of the work I put into building up this plot gave the impact that I was intending and didn’t leave anyone disappointed.
> 
> Also this is not the last chapter~


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! I’ve been so busy with school, work, and everything else that I hadn’t been able to properly write for so long. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter

* * *

  
After classes ended for the day, Hyunjin headed straight to Chan’s place. Jeongin had wanted details about what happened with him and Seungmin, but that was going to have to wait. He had to apologize as soon as possible and he wanted to do it in person. He just hoped that it wouldn’t be too late.

Hyunjin stared at Chan’s door with clenched fists at his side. He took a deep breath before raising a shaky hand to knock on the door once then twice. A moment or two passed before the door creaked open, a perplexed Chan standing behind it.

Hyunjin lunged forward without a second thought, embracing the older in a tight hug. “Hyung, I’m so sorry! I had everything so backwards. I should have let you talk the other day instead of running out with some lame excuse. Maybe then we could have avoided all of this awkwardness and bad feelings-“

“Woah, woah. Hey,” Chan said, holding onto Hyunjin’s shoulders and putting some distance in between them so he could see him properly. “It’s alright. It was just a misunderstanding. Woojin told me everything. It’s fine. Are you…” he asked, now looking more clearly at his face. “Are you crying?”

“No.” It was a lie as clear as day as Hyunjin looked back up at him with tears pooling in his eyes. There was no fooling anyone.

Chan guided him inside and shut the door back. He sat him down on the living room couch and squatted in front of him, looking up at him with with a soft expression. “Hyunjin, why are you crying?”

Why _ was _ he crying? It wasn’t like Chan was mad at him. Or that their friendship was destroyed. Or even that things couldn’t fall back into place. Maybe he was crying because of how hastily he had acted out of paranoia. How he had thrown something away that he really didn’t want to get rid of. And how grateful he was for Chan.

“I told you… I’m not crying,” he said, wiping away at his very obvious tear-stained face. He breathed out an uneasy breath. “I’m just… I feel really bad about everything. You were only trying to help me and I screwed things up.”

“But you didn’t mess anything up,” Chan said, now holding Hyunjin’s hands. “The _ only _ thing you could have manipulated was Seungmin confessing now rather than later, but hey. It all worked out.” The sound of his voice was calming and it had no hint of resentment whatsoever.

A small, hardly audible sigh escaped Hyunjin’s mouth. It wasn’t from something being funny, but rather from feeling so disoriented. There were no longer any tears on his face, but he continued to look to the side rather than at Chan. “You should have told me…”

“You would have freaked out,” he responded a bit bluntly.

It was true, though. Had he known what was actually going on, he probably would have made things a whole lot weirder. He would have probably been too shy at that point to even be around the other. Heck, he might even have ran off from him too.

“You should have just told me about your suspicions,” Chan started. “If you had come to me and said, _ hyung, what’s going on with you two, _I could have given you a good answer. Though, I still don’t completely see how you thought that was the case considering I’m taken.”

That’s what he had wanted to do, actually. But instead he went to outside sources and got confusing information. He could have even asked Seungmin about it had he have the nerve to do so. Even Jeongin could have done it for him since they know each other. But he hadn’t thought of any of that. The result of this conversation was definitely only showing how little Hyunjin thought through the entire ordeal.

“Apparently the only one that actually knew about you and Woojin was Seungmin,” was all Hyunjin decided to say.

“You asked the wrong people and Jeongin went way too far around the bush for Woojin to even know what you guys were going on about.” Chan gave Hyunjin’s knees a little shake. “Promise me something? If there’s ever something bothering you, will you come to me about it? I’d hate for something to cause us to drift apart. Especially if it was over nothing.”

Finally finding the courage to look back at him, Hyunjin gave him a small smile in response. “I promise. I’m sorry.”

  
  


**Chan**

@cbang

All's well that ends well

**Woojin** @godjin

No more misunderstandings?

**Hyunjin** @hwangjin

@godjin Everything is back to the way things should be 🤟

  
  


( I did it. I apologized to Chan so everything is back to normal )

  
  


**Small Child**

( You still owe me an explanation for what happened )

  
  


( Chan was actually trying to help me and Seungmin out. And the reason he didn’t tell me that he liked me because I would have apparently messed something up. )

  
  


**Small Child**

( Oh no. You would have definitely done something )

  
  


( ANYWAYS )

( When I went to meet him, he wanted to show me all of his photography )

( And at the very end of it were pictures of me from past buskings. He’s liked me for so long and I never knew 😭 )

  
  


**Jeongin**

@notyouroppa

Okay, I’m not going to lie. That was a pretty smooth way of showing someone you liked them

**Seungmin **@swingmin

😎

  
  


Now that everything was back into its rightful spot, Hyunjin felt like he could breathe a lot easier. Even the chill in the air didn’t bother him on his way to the school grounds. His happy heart warmed him thoroughly. It had been a minute since the last time he was this blissful. It felt like nothing could get in his way and it felt good.

He walked down the path to the baseball fields. If it were like any other session, he would still have at least half an hour left to watch. Not that he knew when they started and ended, anyhow. He took his usual spot by the fence, perching on top of it. This time he decided to be more out of the way of any fly ball that might come his way.

Seungmin’s form on the field was spotted out immediately even with his face partially covered by his helmet. Hyunjin knew the way he moved like the back of his hand. To him, he was graceful at the same time as he was powerful. It was like he had complete awareness and control over his body. It was something that Hyunjin was familiar himself with being a dancer and he found it to be very attractive.

The baseball player hadn’t seemed to notice his presence on the fence. His focus was completely in tune to the game itself. It wasn’t until everything was finished that he felt someone watching him. Seungmin looked up from packing his things to the boy sitting on the fence. A smile painted his face when the two met eyes. Averting his gaze back down at his bag, he quickly shoved everything inside before running over.

“I didn’t know you were here,” Seungmin said with bliss in his voice. He hadn’t texted the other to meet him at this time, but he seemed to have no objections to it.

Hyunjin hopped down to meet him fully outside of the fields. “I just showed up since I didn’t have anything to do. You were so focused out there. You looked really good.” There was such an adoring expression on his face. He really did look good, he thought. Even more so now when he was up close like this.

Seungmin gave a shy smile to the compliment. “Well… since you’re here, have you eaten yet?”

Hyunjin shook his head. “No, but I was really hoping that you would join me in that.”

Seungmin started to lead the way, taking the other’s hand in his for him to follow. Hyunjin melted into how warm it was, but deflated a little when he let his hand go.

“Oh gosh, your hands are cold.”

Curse holding onto that cold metal fence for the past half hour. Though, he really hadn’t noticed how cold they were with the way his attention was on Seungmin. He looked down and away, disheartened. He self consciously clasped his hands together slowly and rubbed his thumb over top his other hand in hopes they would warm up themselves.

Just as he was thinking what a shame this was that Seungmin let go of his hands because of how cold they were, the one in question set his bag down on the ground beside him. He shrugged off his coat and draped it over Hyunjin’s shoulders. He then reached down to replace his bag on his own shoulder and take Hyunjin’s hand in his once again.

A wave of heat rushed to Hyunjin’s cheeks at the gesture. Surprise filled his eyes as he looked at Seungmin.

“Y-you don’t have to do that. It’s your jacket. Plus, it’s not even really that cold.”

Seungmin didn’t show any signs of accepting the jacket back as he continued walking away from the school. “It’s alright. I’m hot after all of that moving around. Keep it on for now. Besides,” he started, voice softer. “I think it’s a good look on you.”

He liked how he didn’t argue with how cold he was and instead complimented Hyunjin’s appearance in the jacket. Hyunjin gripped his hand a little bit tighter in embarrassment. How was he so good at always knowing what to say to send butterflies spiraling through him? It must be some sort of spell. Albeit, he couldn’t complain about any of it. Their hands seemed to fit each other perfectly. The heat in both have equaled out at this rate but Hyunjin could still tell the warmth of what his hand was holding.

The jacket around his shoulders let off a faint smell that belonged to Seungmin. There weren’t any words other than _ homey _ that he knew of that could describe it. It was a comforting smell that he wished he could bottle up and keep forever. Maybe he could just steal his jacket, but he thought the other might get cold if he did. And he couldn’t have Seungmin getting sick on his watch. Not that he wouldn’t love taking care of a sick Seungmin or anything.

The two reached a small restaurant where they got something quick to eat. They didn’t spend very much time there until they headed for the park that was nearby. Before they headed there, Hyunjin had made Seungmin take his jacket back, feeling guilty for wearing it for so long.

“I don’t need you getting sick. I’m warm enough just by you holding my hand,” Hyunjin protested in response to Seungmin not wanting his jacket back. Though, he couldn’t seem to argue with that and accepted it.

The two of them arrived at the park, laying down in the plush grass to look up at the night sky. There was little light except for the moon and the few street lamps that were around. Hyunjin however still thought the other looked beautiful regardless of the lighting, or lack thereof. Chill wind swept gently over them, leaving a quiet rustling sound in the trees. Seungmin closed his eyes peacefully to listen and calm his mind. It was only when Hyunjin spoke up that he opened them again.

“I thought that the day you hit me with a baseball was the closest that I would ever get to you,” he started in a calm, low voice as if he were scared to disrupt the peace. “I was actually really happy that day, even if it did hurt like heck and Minho got upset at me for missing practice…” He continued to stare up at the sky despite Seungmin’s gaze fixed on him. “But I got to be close to you. I was always so nervous to approach. I never knew what to say or what to do. My friends made fun of me a little bit for it, but it was never enough to make me become confident. And I thought after that whole thing, you would stop hanging around since you didn’t have anymore obligations with me.”

He reached his hand up to the sky as if he were trying to grab a star. “I thought you would always be out of my reach just like these stars.”

Seungmin reached up as well except, instead of trying to grab a star, he grabbed Hyunjin’s hand and pulled it back down. He rolled to his side so that he could see him easier. “I think you’re super cute,” he whispered before adding, “not just your face or your smile, but your entire being too.”

He breathed out a small laugh when he noticed Hyunjin going red. “Do I embarrass you?”

“No,” Hyunjin lied while looking away from him. “It’s just cold.”

Another lie. He felt so warm just laying beside Seungmin. In this moment he didn’t even know what the meaning of cold was.

“Oh, is that so? Should we go then?” He acted like he was going to get up but Hyunjin kept him down securely by his hand.

“Not yet. Not now. I still want to enjoy this time with you.” He squeezed his hand just a tad.

Seungmin sighed softly as he relaxed back into the earth. “Tell me,” he said with his eyes still on Hyunjin. “Is that Orion?”

“Orion?” Hyunjin repeated with confusion in his voice. He pointed up with his free hand to point at something in the sky, drawing a shape with his finger. “That’s Capricornus. See, it’s kind of a triangle.”

“Not there,” Seungmin shook just head then pointed to Hyunjin. “There. In your eyes.”

“In my-“ Hyunjin’s eyes widened when he realized what he meant. He couldn’t even finish his sentence before he covered his face with his hands. Though he was unaware of the fact that he had said the same thing to Seungmin at the bar, he was still flustered nonetheless. “There you go again saying things that jack up my heart rate.”

“I can only learn from the best,” Seungmin decided on saying.

“What do you mean?”

“Hm? Nothing, never mind.” He decided it was best left unsaid about how he stole that line from Hyunjin himself. Hyunjin’s pride might falter if he found out about his drunken flirting. “Just know that you also cause my heart to go crazy.”

Hyunjin seemed to relax at that. It still felt so unreal to him how everything happened. If he told his past self that he would end up being with Seungmin like this, his past self might have beat him up, thinking he was only teasing. The thought of Seungmin actually finding him endearing seemed to have been but a pipe dream to him, but laying under the stars with him like this was a solid proof that it was all real.

“Are you tired at all?” Seungmin asked after awhile.

“A little bit, but I’d choose you over sleep any day,” he said, which made the other smile in response.

“You can see me or talk to me whenever you want, but you should get some sleep if you’re tired. Besides, the semester finals are coming up soon. You need to be rested.”

“Those are still a couple weeks away,” Hyunjin said then added, “but if you think I should sleep then I will. Besides, you probably need it more than I do since you’ve had a game today.”

Seungmin stood up and patted himself off before helping Hyunjin up. “Come on,” he ushered as he grabbed his bag in one hand and Hyunjin’s hand in the other. “I’ll walk you home.”

They walked hand in hand like that until they reached Hyunjin’s front door. Hyunjin took his hand back so that he could embrace the other in a gentle hug. “Good night, Seungmin-ssi.”

Seungmin wrapped his arms around the other’s waist. It was magical with the way his name sounded coming from the other. “Sleep well. I’ll see you later.”

Hyunjin took in one last breath of Seungmin’s scent before pulling away. Seungmin watched him until the other went into the house and closed the door behind him, leaving him alone. All of the sudden it began to feel cold without Hyunjin with him.

  
  


**Seungmin**

@swingmin

There’s was the prettiest of constellations out tonight. I hope I get to see them every night.


End file.
